


You Might Want to Marry My Husband

by stylezluuving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving On, emotional support/comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylezluuving/pseuds/stylezluuving
Summary: Kiedy mąż Harry'ego umiera, prosi go o jedną rzecz; by ponownie znalazł miłość i szczęście. To prośba, którą Harry lekceważy, dopóki nie spotyka jednej osoby, której nie potrafi zignorować.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Might Want to Marry My Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439032) by [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer). 



"Czy on to poczuje?" To było to samo pytanie, nad którym zastanawiał się przez cały dzień, ale nie miał odwagi by zapytać. Szczerze mówiąc, ciągle miał nadzieje. To głupie. Nawet po tym czasie on nadal modlił się o cud.

Lekarka ze smutkiem spojrzała na Camerona leżącego w tej samej pozycji od dwudziestu czterech godzin, jego twarz zmęczona i w połowie zakryta przez rurki i przewody, które prowadziły do jego ust. To nie tak zapamięta to Harry.

"Nie Harry. Nie poczuje." W końcu mu odpowiedziała. "Nie było odpowiedzi na bodźce bólowe od zeszłej nocy."

Tak jak mu mówili. Harry zacieśnił uścisk na dłoni swojego męża, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że tego nie czuł. Jak mógł być tutaj, tuż obok Harry'ego bez swojego jasnego uśmiechu, albo dowcipu lub obecności, która sprawiała, że Harry był w nim tak zakochany przez ten cały czas.

Zaledwie tydzień temu obaj trzęśli się ze śmiechu przez Camerona, z jego głupich żartów i pokręconego poczucia humoru, który stał się coraz bardziej chorobliwy, kiedy dni w tym miejscu zamieniły się w tygodnie. Harry siedział w tym samym miejscu co teraz, z chęcią słuchając jak gada o bzdurach tylko po to, by go rozbawić. By trzymać ich myśli z dala od udręczania się czekaniem.

 _"Obiecaj mi, że właśnie tak mu to powiesz. Z tymi ruchami rąk i w ogóle."_  Powiedział, na co Harry czule przewrócił oczami.

 _"Nie ma mowy, że to zrobię."_  Zaśmiał się Harry.

 _"Co?! Oh, no dalej kochanie. Musisz, dla mnie? Mój były profesor od angielskiego był takim kutasem. Po prostu pewnego dnia grzecznie zapukaj w jego drzwi i kiedy je otworzy krzyknij PIERDOL SIĘ tak głośno jak potrafisz. Powinieneś ćwiczyć teraz na mnie_. _"_

Harry nigdy nie mógłby zrobić czegoś takiego, nawet komuś, kto zrobił wszystko by zapewnić Camerona, że nigdy nie będzie pisarzem, który odniesie sukces, chociaż tak bardzo się mylił. Lekarze i pielęgniarki Camerona musieli zajmować się wszystkimi kwiatami i prezentami 'wracaj do zdrowia', które wysyłali mu jego czytelnicy.

W tajemnicy Harry myślał, że Cameron także wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego, dlaczego wyobrażenie sobie tego było tak zabawne. W końcu ich śmiech ucichł i potem po prostu się do siebie uśmiechali. Tego dnia dłoń Camerona była tak silna, gdy zacieśniała się wokół tej Harry'ego.

 _"Nie, tylko żartuję, oczywiście. Wiem, że nie zrobiłbyś tego. I nigdy cię o to nie poproszę. Nie na poważnie. I tak byś go potem przeprosił."_  Zażartował jego mąż. Pocałował dłoń Harry'ego i mógł poczuć jak jego twarz rozświetla się z delikatnym uśmiechem. Harry nawet nie był świadomy że był obserwowany, dopóki jego mąż nie westchnął.  _"Boże, będzie mi tego brakować."_  Cicho przyznał Cameron.  _"Obiecaj mi, że znajdziesz jakiegoś zabójczo przystojnego, niesamowicie atrakcyjnego miliardera, który będzie podawał ci herbatę i sprawiał, że będziesz się uśmiechał kiedy odejdę?"_

Harry ponownie przewrócił oczami. Nienawidził, kiedy Cameron tak mówił.

 _"Cóż, nie będę terroryzował twojego profesora i tego również nie zrobię, bo nigdzie się nie wybierasz Cam. Dostaniesz nową wątrobę."_  Uśmiechnął się Harry.  _"Zobaczysz."_

Nawet wtedy, gdy Harry to powiedział poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w brzuchu. Rzucił okiem na nieświeży lunch Camerona stojący na stoliku nocnym i było jeszcze gorzej. Obok stał jego ulubiony napój; herbata z miodem i mleczkiem migdałowym, którą Harry przyniósł mu na śniadanie i była ledwo dotknięta. Wziął kilka łyków, kiedy wciąż była ciepła i stwierdził, że była doskonała, ale Harry był pewien, że zrobił to po to, by  _on_  poczuł się lepiej.

 _"Nie byłbym zły, Harry. Wiesz to, prawda?"_  Spytał po chwili Cameron.  _"Ja tylko- chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli nie byłoby to ze mną."_  Już się z nim nie droczył co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł coś ciężkiego w swoim wnętrzu. 

On i Cameron byli razem od pięciu niesamowitych lat i wciąż mieli tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. Wszystkim czym interesował się Harry było to, żeby wrócił do zdrowia, a Cameron skupiał się na przyszłości Harry'ego bez niego. Harry nie zgadzał się na puste obietnice ' _kiedy odejdę_ ', albo o żartowaniu o potencjalnej utracie miłości swojego życia. I nie potrzebował jakiegoś atrakcyjnego miliardera, który by się nim zajął, ponieważ jego prawdziwy i żywy mąż nadal tutaj był.

 _"Nigdzie się nie wybierasz."_  Uparcie twierdził Harry, chyba po raz setny, odkąd te wszystkie problemy się rozpoczęły. Miał to na myśli i mówił to z pewnością, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zauważeniem tego, że w Cameronie nie było tego optymizmu, gdy uśmiechnął się i przycisnął kolejny ciepły pocałunek do jego knykci.

_"Mam nadzieję, że masz rację."_

"Harry?" Lekarka łagodnie zawołała jego imię. "Przykro mi, ale to już czas. Jesteś gotowy?" 

 _Czy ktoś mógłby być gotowy na coś takiego?_ Pomyślał. Ale mimo wszystko to było to, czego chciał Cameron, więc musiał być.

Harry zamrugał, gdy starał się przypomnieć sobie ciemny, kasztanowy kolor oczu swojego męża, teraz ukryty za fioletowymi powiekami. Bał się tego, że odcień o którym myślał był całkowicie błędny i pewnego dnia zapomni o dźwięku jego śmiechu, gdy coś było niezwykle zabawne. Bał się także tego, że magicznie znajdzie się dawca wątroby, kiedy tylko pozwoli na wyłączenie respiratora Camerona i to wszystko pójdzie na marne. Będzie za późno. Logika mówiła mu, że tak się nie stanie. To nic innego, tylko jego mózg cierpiący na brak snu, który dawał mu nadzieję, chociaż nie było żadnej, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

"To nie stanie się od razu. To może zając minuty, godziny, albo w niektórych przypadkach nawet dni." Powiedziała, żeby go przygotować. To było zbyt wiele, żeby nawet o tym myśleć. Przyszli tu sześć tygodni temu przez, jak myśleli, jakiegoś silnego wirusa żołądka, albo przeziębienie. Nie miał pojęcia, że zwykła wizyta lekarska doprowadzi ich do tego momentu.

"Ale nie poczuje tego?" Upewnił się ponownie. Nie mógł znieść myśli o jego dodatkowym cierpieniu, bo przeszedł już przez tak wiele.

"Nic nie poczuje Harry. Obiecuję." Powiedziała.

Zajęło mu chwilę, by zebrać odwagę, ale w końcu Harry zaczął szybko przytakiwać i łzy zaczęły spływać po jego gorących policzkach. Nie był gotowy. Nawet nie był blisko gotowości, ale najwyraźniej przeszczep się nie wydarzy i nie mógł dłużej trzymać tutaj Camerona. Nie w ten sposób. To nie zajęło dni, albo nawet godzin jak powiedziała lekarka. Zajęło zaledwie kilka minut, żeby oddech Camerona zwolnił i jego serce przestało bić. I tak po prostu odszedł.

~~~

Harry obudził się w swoim mieszkaniu następnego poranka, jego oczy były praktycznie sklejone. Ostatnią rzeczą którą pamiętał było to, jak błagał swoja rodzinę żeby dali mu iść do domu, do łóżka jego i Camerona i potem płakał do snu owinięty ramionami, które nie były tymi odpowiednimi, nie ważne jak mocno go ściskały. Jego matka już go nie trzymała, kiedy zmusił się, żeby powoli usiąść. Nadal spała, a jego siostra spała po drugiej stronie łóżka i patrzenie na to bolało.

Zajęło mu kilka minut, żeby zrozumiał dlaczego się obudził i wrócił do świadomości, ale potem jego uszy wyłapały słabe wibracje jego telefonu leżącego na stoliku nocnym. Zaczął dzwonić, kiedy jego bliscy dowiedzieli się co się dzisiaj stało. Harry nie był w stanie przyjąć żadnych kondolencji, które otrzymywał. Patrzenie jak pojawiają się na jego ekranie co pięć minut było wystarczająco trudne, ale osoba dzwoniąca do niego w tym momencie nie spodziewała się, że da mu logiczną, uprzejmą odpowiedź. To tylko Niall. Jeden z jego najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie i również jedna z osób, która być może kochała Camerona tak mocno, jak kochał go Harry. _Kocha._  

Poczuł jakby ktoś kopnął go w klatkę piersiową i jego gardło było tak suche, że to było bolesne, gdy próbował powiedzieć zwykłe halo. Nie wiedział że płakanie sprawia, że osoba była tak wyczerpana.

"Halo" zdołał wydusić po tym, jak kilka razy przełknął ślinę. Albo Niall był w tej samej łodzi nasiąkniętej cierpieniem jak on, albo głos Harry'ego musiał brzmieć przez telefon jeszcze gorzej niż myslał, ponieważ jego przyjacielowi zajęło długo, by mu odpowiedział.

"Hej Haz." Odpowiedział i to było wszystkim, co powiedział Niall przez dłuższy czas. Harry nienawidził tej dziwnej ciszy. Przez nią w jego głowie odtwarzały się najokropniejsze momenty sprzed kilku godzin. "Haz, tak mi przykro."

"Tak, w-wiem." Powiedział mu Harry życząc sobie, że mógłby zaoferować jakieś przemyślane kondolencje, które ciągle otrzymywał, ale to wszystko nadal było tak surrealistyczne.

"Nie Haz." Westchnął. "Przykro mi z powodu Camerona, ale również przepraszam za to, co muszę ci powiedzieć. Poprosił mnie o to, Harry. Kazał mi obiecać i- i nie mogłem powiedzieć nie."

Oczy Harry'ego pływały we łzach i słowa Nialla sprawiły, że jego gardło paliło jeszcze bardziej.

"Ni, o czym ty do cholery mówisz?" Zażądał. "Cam kazał ci coś zrobić? Kazał ci coś obiecać? Co? O co poprosił?"

Jego pytania były znacznie głośniejsze niż to słabe halo, które zaoferował wcześniej. Jego podniesiony ton przestraszył jego matkę i siostrę, które usiadły zdezorientowane i niepokój był wymalowany na ich opuchniętych twarzach. Wyglądało na to, że Harry nie był jedynym, który płakał do snu ostatniej nocy.

"Wysłałem ci to niedawno na maila." Powiedział Niall. "Po prostu nie bądź zły, po tym jak to przeczytasz."

"Co?" Harry zmarszczył brwi. "Niall, po prostu powiedz mi o co chodzi. Dlaczego niby miałbym być na ciebie zły?"

"Nie na mnie." Jego przyjaciel cicho wyszeptał. "Na niego." Sposób, w jaki to powiedział sprawił, że klatka piersiowa Harry'ego stała się pusta. "Słuchaj, niedługo do ciebie oddzwonię. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale proszę, przeczytaj to, tak? Nie chcę, żeby reszta świata to przeczytała, zanim ty będziesz miał szansę."

Niall rozłączył się i jego mama z siostrą spojrzały na niego z ostrożnością, gdy zaczął szukać laptopa.

"Harry? Harry, co się dzieje? Co jest nie tak?" Jedna z nich spytała, ale był zbyt zajęty złym wpisywaniem swojego własnego hasła by opowiedzieć. Wziął kilka razy wdech i wydech, uspokajając swoje trzęsące się ręce, by ponownie wpisać hasło i w końcu wpisał je dobrze.

Usiadł na łóżku i dwie pary oczy zaglądały mu przez ramię, gdy otworzył e-maila od Nialla.

_'Napisał to jakiś tydzień temu i poprosił, żebym wysłał to do jego redaktora, jeśli on by nie mógł. Kochał cię tak, tak bardzo Haz. Poprosił mnie, żebym ci nie mówił i nie mogłem mu odmówić. Również groził mi, że będzie mnie nawiedzać, jeśli się na to nie zgodzę, więc proszę nie znienawidź mnie. -N'_

Harry otworzył dokument, który ponoć napisał Cameron zaledwie tydzień temu i był o wiele dłuższy niż się spodziewał. Już w tamtym momencie zmierzał w stronę niewydolności wielonarządowej. Jego palce zaczynały puchnąć przez morfinę i zbierający się płyn i był tak zmęczony, że ledwo mógł utrzymać otwarte oczy. Zaledwie dzień później zapadł w śpiączkę i Harry ani razu nie opuścił jego boku. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy Cameron mógł to wszystko napisać.

_'Jeśli to czytasz zgaduję, że mogę powiedzieć, że mnie nie ma. Mój pobyt w tym wspaniałym szpitalu z niesamowitą załogą nie był tylko tymczasowy, jak wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję, ostatecznie nie dostałem tej nowej wątroby i teraz jest o jedną osobę mniej na liście czekających na transplantację. Do kogokolwiek, kto jest następny na liście, powodzenia. Szczerze życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego i mam nadzieję, że wszystko ułoży się dla ciebie lepiej, niż to było w moim przypadku._

_Najpierw pozwól mi zacząć od tego, że umieranie nie jest wcale takie straszne, jak myślałem że będzie. To jest smutne i ssie i to bolesne, gdy czujesz jak twoje całe ciało zamyka się wokół ciebie, ale nie obawiam się tego, że odejdę. Opuszczenie tego miejsca będzie trudne, ale nie tak trudne jak zostawienie najlepszej osoby, którą kiedykolwiek poznałem._

_Jest naprawdę dobrą partią. Poważnie. Nie mam pojęcia jak w ogóle zdołałem go chwycić. Nadal uważam, że czasami śnię kiedy na niego patrzę i tak jest ZANIM przypominam sobie, że zgodził się mnie poślubić. I nawet nie z przymusu; naprawdę odwzajemnia moje uczucie, jeśli możesz w to uwierzyć. To już pięć, niesamowitych lat, a ja wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć._

_Jest całkiem spektakularny, zarówno jak i niewiarygodnie przystojny i zgaduję, że od kilku godzin oficjalnie jest singlem. Więc, kiedy nadal jestem w stanie skleić kilka myśli do kupy, a on ucina sobie drzemkę na krawędzi mojego łóżka, pozwalając mi na przedstawienie wam najnowszego i najbardziej niesamowitego, pożądanego kawalera w kraju. Mój najukochańszy mąż, Harry.'_

Została jeszcze cała kolejna strona z załączonym zdjęciem ich dwójki, gdy byli jeszcze przed ślubem, ale wzrok Harry'ego był rozmazany przez łzy i nie był w stanie tego przeczytać. W każdym razie nie teraz. Zatrzasnął swojego laptopa, zły na Camerona za to, że tak lekceważąco potraktował tą całą sytuację i jego klatka piersiowa była tak ciasna z tęsknoty za nim, że nie mógł oddychać.

Poczuł kojące ręce, które najpierw zabrały laptopa z jego uścisku i potem trzymały Harry'ego tak blisko, że nadal brał gwałtowne oddechy, ale powietrze nie docierało do jego płuc. Po ostatniej nocy nie myślał, że to możliwe by płakał więcej, ale udowodnił to sobie, kiedy tama na nowo runęła. W tamtym momencie nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przestać. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dwa lata później_

Chusteczki nie były wystarczające na ilość łez, które zbierały się w jego oczach, gdy był na krawędzi płaczu przez ponad dwie godziny. Wiedział, że to będzie tak bardzo boleć. Zawsze boli, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od pociągania nosem przez całą ostatnią scenę  _Kiedy Harry poznał Sally_ , przejeżdżając dłońmi po swoich mokrych policzkach, kiedy ich dwójka wyznała sobie dożywotnią miłość i potem zaśmiał się przez łzy, gdy znowu zaczęli się wkurwiać jak zawsze.

Ten film za każdym razem niezwykle go poruszał , ponieważ Harry znał parę dokładnie taką jak oni. Właściwie, kiedyś był jej częścią.

Wziął kolejny, wielki kęs miętowych lodów z czekoladowymi chrupkami, kiedy Meg Ryan krzyczała na Billy'ego Crystala za mówienie tych wszystkich, właściwych rzeczy w najgorszym możliwym czasie. Harry kurczowo trzymał się każdego słowa, kiedy dźwięk jego telefonu przerwał naprawdę dobry moment, przez co przeklną pod nosem i rozlał lody na swojej pościeli. Niechętnie wcisnął pauzę na swoim laptopie, by odebrać telefon od dzwoniącej osoby, która równie dobrze mogła _być_ Billym Crystalem, przez to kiepskie wyczucie czasu.

"Halo?" Odebrał, odchrząkując by pozbyć się jakichkolwiek oznak płakania i równocześnie starał się nie warknąć w słuchawkę, kiedy Niall denerwująco oskarżył go o bycie nudziarzem. 

"To piątkowa noc." Narzekał, jakby ten dzień tygodnia miał powstrzymać Harry'ego od spędzenia spokojnego wieczoru w domu. "Przestań być frajerem i chodź gdzieś ze mną. Neftlix będzie na miejscu, kiedy wrócisz."

"Nie jestem  _frajerem_." Drwił Harry, chociaż to nie był zbyt dobry argument, biorąc pod uwagę jego obecne otoczenie. "Ja, uh...  _pracuję._  Tak. Jest dużo rzeczy, które muszę nadrobić." Skłamał Harry, gdy używał poszewki na poduszkę, aby zetrzeć jasnozieloną plamę, która zasychała na jego pościeli i zaskutkowało to tym, że ją także poplamił.

Teraz zdecydowanie musiał wszystko wyprać.  _Znowu_. Obwiniał o to Nialla.

"Praca. W piątkowy wieczór.  _Racja._ " Powiedział Niall. Sadząc po jego prychnięciu, kłamstwo Harry'ego nie było tak przekonujące, jak miał nadzieję. "Cóż, pracowniku pieprzonego stulecia. Co ty na to, żebyś zrobił sobie przerwę od tej 'pracy' i przyszedł do pubu. Ja stawiam!" Zanucił kusząco.

Drinki  _brzmiały_  jak dobra zabawa, ale potem Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i czuł się całkiem usatysfakcjonowany swoim planem na ten wieczór. Kolacja zawitała pod jego drzwiami w formie wielkiej pizzy z pepperoni, która obecnie dzieliła z nim łóżko. Wygodnie siedział w ulubionej, miękkiej bluzie i miał resztki lodów do dokończenia, zanim Harry i Sally będą dzielić ze sobą swój pierwszy, wielki pocałunek i miał w połowie pustą butelkę wina, stojącą na jego stoliku nocnym, gdy czekał na pizzę. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Harry był szczęśliwy tam, gdzie był.

"Tak Ni. Byłoby świetnie, ale tak właściwie, to mam  _wielkie_  braki w tej papierkowej robocie, więc." Jego najlepszy przyjaciel wymamrotał coś do telefonu. Harry był niemal pewien, że to było coś w stylu ' _masz na myśli, że masz wielkie braki w pudełku lodów_.'

"Dobra. W porządku. Cokolwiek. Bądź frajerem." Powiedział Niall, żeby go zdenerwować. Nie zadziałało. "Zgaduję, że pójdę pić sam." Westchnął. "Całkiem sam w zimnej, przerażającej samotności, kiedy ty będziesz leżał w łóżku, prawdopodobnie oglądając po raz milionowy jak Harry i Sally wreszcie się ogarnęli, ale to w porządku. Kto w ogóle potrzebuje najlepszego kumpla?"

Harry przewrócił oczami na jego marną próbę pobudzenia winy. Aczkolwiek był pod wrażeniem niesamowitej zdolności Nialla, że wiedział którą komedię romantyczną oglądał w zależności od jego emocji.

"Idziemy jutro po południu na lunch." Zauważył Harry. "Zobaczysz mnie za dwanaście godzin, albo coś takiego."

"Tak, tak. Nie staraj się uspokoić mnie liczbami." W tle, skądkolwiek dzwonił Niall słychać było kilka głosów, które poganiały Nialla by wrócił na miejsce. Wyglądało na to, że nie był tak samotny jak chciał żeby Harry myślał. "Hej, słuchaj, muszę iść, ale, jutro o tej samej godzinie jak zawsze?" Upewnił się, gdy jego znajomi nalegali coraz głośniej i coraz bardziej niecierpliwiej żeby wrócił.

"Jasne Ni. Do zobaczenia w południe." Zaśmiał się Harry.

"Okej. Nie spóźnij się. Dobrej nocy."

"Nie spóźnię i wzajemnie. Ciesz się tą samotnością." Zdołał powiedzieć Harry, zanim Niall się rozłączył, by wrócić do swoich znajomych. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego Niall ich w ogóle zostawił, kiedy znał weekendową rutynę Harry'ego, zarówno jak i swoją własną. Pub nie był już jego rzeczą. Nie był od lat i obaj to wiedzieli, ale lubił ten fakt, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wciąż starał się go w to włączyć. To po części urocze, naprawdę. I mówiąc o słodkim...

Harry powrócił do swoich lodów, usadawiając się na poduszkach i uśmiechając się do zdjęcia stojącego na komodzie, zanim włączył film. Przez chwile wyobraził sobie Camerona, z tego dnia ponad cztery lata temu, leżącego tutaj z nim w sposób, w jaki to robił każdej piątkowej nocy.

"To twój ulubiony moment. Mam nadzieję, że oglądasz." Powiedział Harry na głos do nikogo, ale jego serce wiedziało, do kogo to było skierowane. Oczywiście Cameron nie mógł go usłyszeć i nie było go tutaj by oglądać wielki pocałunek na końcu, ale to sprawiło, że Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy tu był.

~~~

Harry był całkiem pewien, że odmówił wczoraj Niallowi wyjścia do baru, jednak czuł coś dziwnego w brzuchu kiedy się obudził i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy może jednak Niall go w końcu wyciągnął z domu. Albo to, albo była to kombinacja cukru, pepperoni, wina i tłustego jedzenia, przez co czuł się tak gównianie. Być może następnym razem będzie musiał przystopować z tym jedzeniem. Sałata prawdopodobnie idzie w parze z ckliwymi filmami tak samo dobrze jak z kawałkami pizzy.

Po tym jak opłakiwał kiepskie decyzje z poprzedniej nocy, jedyną rzeczą, która przywróci go do życia będzie długi, gorący prysznic i litościwa kofeina. Tym pierwszym zajął się jak tylko zwlókł się z łóżka. Na to drugie będzie musiał bardziej się wysilić. Filiżanka herbaty będzie wymagać od niego wyjścia z mieszkania na to zimno, ale to poświęcenie, które był w stanie podjąć. Jego jedzeniowy kac praktycznie tego żądał.

Włożył dłonie do kieszeni swojej kurtki, gdy szedł praktycznie pustymi ulicami. Był wdzięczny, że nie wziął swojego płaszcza, bo nie było aż tak zimno jak się spodziewał. Wiatr wciąż był chłodny, ale świeciło słońce, co pokonywało zimno sprawiając, że było naprawdę czuć jakby wiosna miała nadejść.

Przeszedł sześć przecznic, żeby dotrzeć do kawiarni przy Arthur Street i zajęło mu to dość długo. Technicznie, mógł wstąpić do innych kawiarni, które były bliżej, ale wolał tą mniejszą, bardziej intymną. Było tam mniej ludzi, załoga była miła i pracowali szybko i rzeczą, którą Harry najbardziej tam uwielbiał było to, że mogło im się czasem skończyć ciasto, albo owoce, które dodawali do jego jogurtu, ale nie ważne co zawsze, _zawsze_ mieli herbatę z miodem. Ona była warta dodatkowych dziesięciu minut pieszej wycieczki.

Poranek Harry'ego tylko się polepszał, kiedy wszedł i od razu mógł złożyć zamówienie, ponieważ poranny szczyt już minął. Zdecydował, że tego dnia ma ochotę na cappuccino i jajko na toście, gdy położył swoje zamówienie przez kasjerem, którego widywał przez większość dni w tygodniu. Mężczyzna za kasą spytał, czy chciałby swoje zamówienie tak jak zazwyczaj i Harry zaskoczył ich obu, gdy poprosił o zamówienie na miejscu. Być może ta fałszywa, wiosenna pogoda tak na niego działała.

Został poinformowany, że ktoś przyniesie jego zamówienie tak szybko, jak będzie gotowe. W międzyczasie Harry zauważył mały stolik na tyle i zaczął leniwie zmierzać w jego stronę, tuż obok stolika z czasopismami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy ten który wybrał okazał się być numerem Pinnacle Magazine; publikacja, która dała Cameronowi szansę na rozpoczęcie jego całej kariery. Na początku nie był wielki, dopiero zaczynał, ale jego artykuły stały się tak popularne, że wkrótce zaczął otrzymywać od wszystkich oferty. W końcu zaczął się rozwijać w stronę większych rzeczy. Dostał nawet awans na dyrektora kreatywnego kolejnej publikacji, ale tęsknił za pisaniem i pisał dla Pinnacle kiedy tylko mógł. Nie żył już od dwóch lat i teraz żaden z nowych artykułów w gazetach nie był jego, ale Harry wciąż lubił je czytać. Kochał wszystko, co przypominało mu o Cameronie.

Kiedy skończył swoją wycieczkę we wspomnienia i logo kawiarni było widoczne na dnie jego szklanki, Harry zdecydował że czas wracać. Ale najpierw ponownie podszedł do kasy i zamówił to co zwykle, co było połączeniem zamówienia jego i Camerona, co Harry zaczął zamawiać po jego śmierci; czarna, jaśminowa herbata i herbata miodowa z odrobiną migdałowego mleka.

Poczucie nostalgii, które odczuwał po tym napoju sprawiło, że czuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej, gdy wychodził z kawiarni. Grzecznie uśmiechnął się i ominął parę, która wchodziła do środka, ale to spowodowało, że dziewczyna, która odwzajemniła jego uśmiech zatrzymała się.

A jego poranek mijał tak dobrze.

"O mój Boże." Sapnęła. "Jesteś nim, prawda? Jesteś tym z tego artykułu." Harry zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać chęć przewrócenia oczami, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może tego rozegrać w ten sposób, że ona go z kimś pomyliła. Aczkolwiek było za późno, by rzucić się do biegu.

Jej chłopak miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby nie wiedział kim do cholery był Harry co sprawiło, że Harry minimalnie poczuł się lepiej. Przynajmniej nie  _wszyscy_  znali go jak smutnego wdowca, którego mąż żył, by go torturować.

Dziewczyna, która go rozpoznała dyskretnie powiedziała chłopakowi o co chodziło, szepcząc mu podsumowanie wszystkich zdarzeń, które doprowadziły do tego, że Harry stał się romantyczną obsesją. Najwidoczniej jej chłopak nie był tak niezorientowany jak myślał Harry, ponieważ w ciągu kilku sekund jego oczy rozświetliły się, gdy go rozpoznał.

"O mój Boże. Pamiętam tę historię. Była wszędzie." Powiedział, patrząc na Harry'ego z ta samą chorobliwą ciekawością, z jaką wszyscy inni to robili.

"Er- Tak. Zgaduję, że była." Harry przytaknął na znak zgody. "Cześć, tak przy okazji.  _Jestem_  Harry. Miło was poznać, ale uh, właśnie wychodziłem, więc..." Ucieczka praktycznie nigdy nie działała, ale wciąż była standardowym planem Harry'ego.

"Czekaj!" Krzyknęła dziewczyna, kiedy Harry odwrócił się by odejść. Nie patrzyła się na niego z chorobliwą ciekawością jak większość. Promiennie spojrzenie w jej oczach i nagłość w jej głosie było czystą desperacją. Coś innego, do czego przyzwyczaił się Harry, gdy nieznajomi zaczepiają go na ulicy. Gdyby tylko jego śniadanie minęło tak jak zazwyczaj. "Czy skończyło się tak, jak on tego chciał? Znalazłeś kogoś innego?"

Jedyną inną osobą, którą chciał był ktoś, kto w tym momencie by się dusił, jeśli by tu był.

"Um, nie." Wyjawił Harry. "Niestety nie. I uh, naprawdę nie szukam nikogo w tym momencie, więc." Zaoferował im miły uśmiech, kiedy wykorzystał ich zszokowaną ciszę by uciec. "Cóż, ponownie, miło was poznać, ale muszę lecieć. To była świetna pogawędka! Pa!"

Mógł poczuć jak gapili się na niego ze szczenięcymi oczyma jakby im właśnie powiedział, że święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, chociaż to było lepsze, niż jakieś nieproszone uściski, które otrzymywał od nieznajomych każdego dnia. To było niedługo po śmierci Camerona. Teraz już minęło trochę czasu, ludzie nie chcieli oferować mu pocieszenia. Chcieli zobaczyć jak wypełnia ostatnie życzenie swojego męża i się zakochuje.

Harry wziął łyk swojego pysznego napoju, mentalnie przeklinając imię Camerona, kiedy z czułością przewrócił oczami w stronę nieba. Nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie był Cam tam na górze. Szczerze, tak bardzo jak doprowadzał wszystkich do szaleństwa, w tym Harry'ego, możliwe, że w zamian powinien patrzeć _z dołu_. W każdym razie, nie mógł powstrzymać się od pokręcenia głową.  _Ten idiota_.

"Masz szczęście, że już nie żyjesz." Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ponieważ jeśli jego mąż żyłby i kiedykolwiek zrobiłby coś takiego, Harry bez skrupułów by go zabił.

~~~

Do czasu gdy nastało południe i Harry przyszedł tam, gdzie on i Niall mieli mieć lunch umierał z głodu, spocił się w bluzce z długim rękawem i teraz żałował, że ją założył i również spóźnił się, ponieważ zatrzymały go dwie osoby zastanawiając się, czy znalazł  _tego jedynego_. 

"Miło, że się pojawiłeś. Zapomniałeś gdzie jest ta restauracja?"

"Zamknij się. Jesteś tu od jakiś pięciu minut." Powiedział Harry, gdy zajął miejsce naprzeciwko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. "I wiedz, że wyszedłem z domu o czasie. Po prostu mnie zatrzymywano." Wyjaśnił, kiedy użył swojego widelca by podkraść sałatkę Nialla.

" _Ah_." Uśmiechnął się Niall, przysuwając talerz bliżej Harry'ego, by nie narobić bałaganu. "Więc Cam znowu to robi, huh?"

"Tak, chyba tak." Harry przewrócił oczami, ale nie mógł nic poradzić i się uśmiechnął na myśl o anielsko wyglądającym Cameronie chichoczącym w chmurach, wysyłającym do Harry'ego mężczyzn, żeby mógł zabawić się w swatkę. Kiedy wyobraził to sobie w ten sposób, to było praktycznie niemożliwe by go udusić.

Sięgnął do swojej tylniej kieszeni żeby położyć swój telefon na stole, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że na nim siedział. Kiedy to zrobił dwa, zgniecione kawałki papieru spadły do jego pustego talerza sprawiając, że Niall złośliwie uniósł brwi. Harry nie był wystarczająco szybki żeby je zabrać, zanim jego najlepszy przyjaciel je podniósł i przeczytał numery telefonów, które były na nich nabazgrane.

"To nie były tylko grzeczne zapytania." Złośliwie się uśmiechnął. "To były zaproszenia na  _randkę_."

" _Nieudane_  zaproszenia na randkę." Poprawił go Harry.

"Mark? Eh." Przeczytał Niall i wzruszył ramionami. " _Ooh. Alexandre_. Nawet ja myślę, że to brzmi gorąco. Napisz do niego."

"Nie napiszę do żadnego z nich." Zaśmiał się Harry. Nigdy tego nie robi.

Niall posłał mu zmieszane spojrzenie i smutno potrząsnął głową, kiedy złożył karteczki na pół i położył je obok siebie na stole. "Co? Powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś zainteresowany."

"A ty jesteś? Upewnię się, żeby powiedzieć twojej  _żonie_ , że szukasz chłopaka."

"Thea prawdopodobnie byłaby za. Nasza trzecia rocznica się zbliża. Musimy ją jakoś uatrakcyjnić." Harry gapił się na swojego przyjaciela, dopóki jego kamienna twarz nie ustąpiła i zaczął śmiać się jak idiota. "Jezu, twoja mina." Parsknął Niall sprawiając, że Harry także się uśmiechnął.

" _Daj mi je._ " Harry sięgnął nad stołem, by odzyskać numery tych bardzo gejowskich mężczyzn, z którymi Niall i jego hetero małżeństwo nie miało nic wspólnego.

"Napisz do niego i zobacz co się wydarzy. Po prostu powiedz cześć. Porozmawiaj o pogodzie, albo sporcie czy coś. Może zobacz co powie na późne akcje między pościelą, jeśli łapiesz o co mi chodzi." Powiedział poruszając brwiami.

Harry załapał o co chodziło. Co za szkoda, że naprawdę miał to na myśli kiedy powiedział, że nie był zainteresowany.

Później tej nocy, po tym jak wziął prysznic Harry wpatrywał się w numer Alexandre w jednej dłoni, w drugiej trzymając telefon. Nadal nie był zainteresowany. W każdym bądź razie. Po prostu czuł jakby w którymś momencie powinien posłuchać rady swojego ukochanego i chociaż postarać się ruszyć dalej. To o wiele cięższe, niż się wydawało. To zajęło Harry'emu pół godziny, żeby tylko dodał tego mężczyznę do kontaktów. Zajęło kolejne dziesięć, żeby otworzył wiadomości i teraz Harry wpatrywał się w puste miejsce i zastanawiał jak ludzie to robią. Jak umyślnie pozbywają się wspomnienia osoby, którą kochali by zacząć od nowa z kimś nowym. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

Usunął ten numer, kiedy się opamiętał i zdał sobie sprawę, że miał rację. Tak jak powiedział, nie był zainteresowany randkowaniem i co najważniejsze, nie był naprawdę gotowy. Może to dlatego jego mąż zrobił to co zrobił dwa lata temu, ale jego chęć pomocy nie sprawiała, że to dla Harry'ego było łatwiejsze.

~~~

W następny piątek Harry robił dokładnie to samo, co w każdy piątek; był w swoim pokoju, wtulony w swoją świeżo wypraną pościel i przeglądał Neftlixa by znaleźć coś poruszającego, co może być także wywołującą dobre samopoczucie komedią. Jego nerwowy tydzień w pracy sprawił, że jego mózg był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle, więc w końcu przestał czytać opisy filmów o których nigdy nie słyszał i wybrał swojego starego ulubieńca  _To właśnie miłość_.

Wszystko było gotowe i miał wszystko czego potrzebował by zacząć swoją noc filmową. Miał wielką, grecką sałatkę z kurczakiem na kolację by spróbować zneutralizować to niezdrowe jedzenie, które zjadł tydzień temu, ale nie zważając na kalorie, nic nie dopełni nocy filmowej jak pół litra zimnych, miętowych lodów.

Pośpieszył po nie do kuchni, upewniając się, że wziął po drodze łyżeczkę i serwetki, ale jego podekscytowanie zniknęło, kiedy otworzył zamrażarkę i nie znalazł nic oprócz mrożonych warzyw i w połowie pełnej butelki tequili. Harry odchylił swoją głowę, by wydać z siebie najbardziej żałosne westchnienie i zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był zajęty w tym tygodniu, że zapomniał uzupełnić zapasy.

Nowe pudełko lodów nie pojawi się, nie ważne jak długo stałby przez zamrażarką, więc wrócił z powrotem do pokoju, zdeterminowany by spędzić swoją piątkową noc bez tego. Wcisnął play na swoim laptopie i nie doszedł nawet do momentu, gdy Bill Nighty śpiewa, zanim nałożył jakieś dresy i kapcie z czystego lenistwa, ponieważ ten wieczór był już wystarczająco zły by radzić sobie z prawdziwymi butami.

Na rogu był mały sklep, który widział Harry'ego w o wiele gorszym stanie. Udał się prosto do zamrażarek na tyle i wydał z siebie kolejne, żałosne jęknięcie na widok każdego pierdolonego smaku _z wyjątkiem_  miętowego. Poważnie, o co do kurwy chodzi dzisiaj z jego szczęściem? To ssie.

Najpierw zobaczył pięćdziesiąt miliardów smaków których nie lubił, ale potem nagle zauważył brązowe pudełko, które musiało być jego ukochanym miętowym smakiem. Oczywiście było głęboko wsadzone, ponieważ dlaczego miałoby być inaczej, ale to nie powstrzymało Harry'ego przed stanięciem na palcach i przesunięciu tych gorszych pojemników z drogi.

Praktycznie stał w zamrażarce, ale w końcu jego palce złapały zieloną pokrywkę. I ponieważ cały wszechświat zawsze lubił pośmiać się na jego koszt, w tamtym momencie usłyszał za sobą nieznany głos.

"Hej. Myślę, że cię znam."

Harry zadrżał, po części z zimna, ale w większości dlatego, że nie mógł pójść nawet na pięć minut, by kupić artykuły pierwszej potrzeby bez słyszenia tej strasznej frazy.

"Er- racja." Powiedział Harry, szybko wymijając mężczyznę. "Cześć. Okej, pa." Prawie pokonał trudności. Dwa kroki w stronę kas, gdy mężczyzna szybko za nim podążył.

"Jesteś tym facetem od laktozy. Harry, prawda?" Powiedział. "Z kawiarni na Arthur Street. Zawsze bierzesz mleko migdałowe do swojej herbaty. Albo sojowe, kiedy im się skończy. Uh- oni zawsze wołają twoje imię z zamówieniem." Zaoferował wyjaśnienie, skąd wiedział te wszystkie rzeczy. Mężczyzna spojrzał na lody, przez które Harry ryzykował odmrożeniem i uniósł rozbawiony brew. "Żyjesz dziś na krawędzi?"

Harry zbadał twarz mężczyzny, ale nie był w stanie odnaleźć żadnej chorobliwej ciekawości jak zawsze. Znał Harry'ego, ale nie z tego samego powodu co inni. Wszystko, co widział Harry gdy na niego patrzył to para przyjaznych, niebieskich oczu i uśmiech, przez który Harry czuł się za gówno przez próbę ucieczki. Mówił prawdę.

"Właściwie." Zaczął Harry. "To nie ja ma nietolerancję laktozy. To mój mąż."

"Oh nie. Biedny facet." Zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

" _Był_." Poprawił samego siebie Harry, co musiał często robić. "Uh, on zmarł."

"Kurwa. Biedny facet." Powtórzył bez nutki humoru, która była obecna wcześniej w jego głosie. Harry prawie pożałował, że poprawił swoją pomyłkę, ale potem oczy mężczyzny złagodniały z najgłębszą sympatią. "Harry, tak mi przykro. Nie miałem pojęcia. Proszę zignoruj co powiedziałem."

"Nie, jest okej." Powiedział Harry. "Jak powiedziałeś, nie wiedziałeś i minęło kilka lat." To poniekąd było odświeżające, że mógł to powiedzieć. Zazwyczaj jego przeszłość nie potrzebowała przedstawiania. Czasami wyglądało na to, że cały świat wiedział o Cameronie.

"Nie, wiem jak nietaktownie brzmiałem. Straciłem kogoś w zeszłym roku, więc wiem. Ludzie naprawdę czasami potrafią sprawić, że czujesz się jak gówno, nawet jeśli nie chcą. Nie chciałem tego zrobić tobie."

W jego słowach słychać było samotną ciężkość, którą Harry rozpoznał. Był tam wiele razy. To nigdy nie było fajne, gdy przypominano ci w kółko i w kółko, że osoba, którą kochałeś odeszła.

"Kogo straciłeś?"

"Moją mamę. Miała raka. Białaczka."

"U Camerona to była wątroba. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że była uszkodzona i potem przestała pracować."

"Przykro mi to słyszeć."

"Mnie również." Powiedział Harry. "Przykro mi z powodu twojej mamy."

"Um, tak przy okazji jestem Louis." Zaoferował Harry'emu dłoń, co wyglądało trochę dziwnie zważając na to, że dopiero wylali swoje smutki. Harry i tak ją złapał, czując się dziwnie ukojonym, kiedy poczuł ciepło dłoni Louisa przechodzące na jego zimną.

"Cholera. Przepraszam za to. Zapomniałem, że trzymałem pudełko zamrożonego mleka." Powiedział Harry gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ręka Louisa była teraz mokra przez jego roztapiające się lody.  Puścili swoje dłonie i między nimi rozciągnęła się cisza, bo nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia o ich bliskich poza faktem, że ich tu nie było. "Więc... Pracujesz w kawiarni?" Spytał. "Wybacz, ale nie rozpoznaję cię Louis."

"Nie, nie, nie rozpoznałbyś. Nie pracuję tam. Po prostu zatrzymuje się tam po drodze do studia muzycznego na Eighth Street. Właściwie, prawdopodobnie nigdy mnie nie widziałeś, odkąd zawsze mnie wyprzedzasz. Zazwyczaj stoję pół przytomny na tyle kolejki." Zażartował.

"Cóż, przepraszam, że nigdy nie zatrzymuje się, by się rozejrzeć." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Jestem muzykiem? Producentem?"

"Nie, zazwyczaj odbieram telefony przez cały dzień na recepcji. I to jest okej. Zawsze wyglądasz jakbyś się śpieszył, więc." To dlatego, ponieważ praktycznie zawsze Harry spóźnia się do pracy i również dlatego, że czym szybciej idzie, tym mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś go zatrzyma i spyta czy znalazł prawdziwą jebaną miłość. "Kupujesz tam tylko herbatę na tygodniu?" Spytał Louis. "Może wpadniemy na siebie któregoś dnia, gdy obaj nie będziemy się śpieszyć. Moglibyśmy wziąć nasze zamówienia i pogadać trochę."

Właściwie, Harry naprawdę chciałby tego.

"Tak Louis. Jasne." Uśmiechnął się. "To brzmi dobrze."

Stali tam tak długo, że z jego pudełka lodów zaczęła kapać woda. Zatrzymał  _To właśnie miłość,_  był zmuszony założyć prawdziwe ciuchy i stać w zamrażarce i nadal wahał się czy już pójść.

"Mogę zobaczyć, że cię zatrzymuję." Powiedział Louis, kiedy zauważył małą kałużę powstająca na podłodze. "Przepraszam za takie zatrzymanie cię."

"To bardziej niż okej Louis. Jestem wdzięczny, że to zrobiłeś. Miło było cię poznać."

"Ciebie także Harry. Do zobaczenia." Uśmiechnął się Louis, zanim poszedł w stronę alejki do której pewnie wcześniej zmierzał, zanim zauważył dziwaka, który wspinał się do zamrażarki po lody.

"Pa." Zawołał Harry, uśmiechając się do swoich stóp, kiedy Louis rzucił " _ładne kapcie, tak przy okazji_ "przez swoje ramię. Miał nadzieję, że Louis nie zauważył.

~~~

Harry obudził się trochę później niż zazwyczaj. Zeszłej nocy ledwo dotarł do połowy filmu, zanim poszedł spać. Colin Firth nawet nie zaczął uczyć się portugalskiego, kiedy Harry w końcu przyznał się do swojej porażki i przestał walczyć z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu. To nie tak, że nie widział zakończenia filmu setki razu, więc nie przejął się za bardzo tym, że to przegapi. Jeśli już, pójście do łóżka o przyzwoitej porze sprawiło, że był dobrze wypoczęty. I kto nie kochał dobrego snu od czasu do czasu?

Wziął swój telefon z szafki nocnej i zobaczył, że ma nieodebrane połączenia od swojej matki i siostry i nieodczytaną wiadomość od Nialla, który przypominał mu, żeby w przyszłości był mniej lamerski i w zamian zaczął komunikować się z ludźmi. Harry przewrócił oczami. Wkrótce nie będzie miał wyboru i będzie musiał komunikować się z ludźmi. Była prawie dziesiąta, a byli umówieni na lunch o dwunastej. Jednakże, tak długie czekanie na jedzenie nie brzmiało zbyt przyjemnie, a pyszna herbata, której Harry nie będzie musiał robić brzmiała cudownie.

Harry ubrał się i zaczął swoją dzienną rutynę od Arthur Street. Miasto nie było takie ciche, albo opustoszałe jak o wcześniejszej godzinie. Mijał wielu ludzi, więc oczywiście Harry starał się jak najlepiej by trzymać głowę spuszczoną w dół i szybko iść. Kiedy dotarł do kawiarni, było tam zbyt wiele ludzi, więc nie będzie zbyt długo tam siedział.

Na szczęście nikt go jeszcze nie rozpoznał. W kolejce przed nim stał mężczyzna, który co jakiś czas na niego zerkał i jego wzrok mówił, jakby już gdzieś wcześniej widział Harry'ego, więc ten bardziej się zakrył bluzą mając nadzieję, że to przysłoni pamięć mężczyzny.

Kiedy skompletował swoje zamówienie i w końcu został wywołany, przypomniała mu się poprzednia noc i to jak Louis przyznał, że pamięta jego zamówienie na pamięć. Kiedy trzymał swoją cenną herbatę w dłoni, szybko zeskanował pomieszczenie by go znaleźć, ale tak jak się spodziewał nigdzie nie było widać jego nowego znajomego. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział Louisa, więc naprawdę, to nie różniło się od innych dni, gdy Harry tu przychodził. Nie mógł skłamać i powiedzieć, że wcale nie miał nadziei by zobaczyć go jak lunatykuje stojąc na końcu kolejki, jak zażartował. W poniedziałkowy poranek obaj będą iść do pracy. Może wtedy ich drogi się przetną.

Albo może w tym momencie, pomyślał Harry, gdy ktoś przytrzymał dla niego drzwi i niemal znów je zamknął przez zaskoczenie.

"Cholera.  _Harry?_ " Wystarczyło spojrzenie na uśmiech Louisa, by twarz Harry'ego również rozświetliła się i zagościł na niej uśmiech.

"Hej. Znowu."

"Wiem, że powiedzieliśmy, że powinniśmy porozmawiać któregoś dnia. Nie myślałem, że to stanie się następnego dnia." Zaśmiał się Louis, chociaż nie wyglądał jakby miał coś przeciwko temu, że wpadł na niego ponownie w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. "Co u ciebie?"

Zaskakująco, Harry czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej, gdy stał ze znajomą twarzą.

"Mam się dobrze. Przyszedłem po moją herbatę. Dzisiaj późno zacząłem swój dzień."

"Wow. Naprawdę?" Spytał Louis. Wyglądał na trochę zmęczonego w porównaniu z wczorajszym wieczorem. "To dla mnie boleśnie wcześnie jak na sobotę. Wstąpiłem tylko szybko po herbatę, ale zawsze mogę trochę zostać. Wiesz, jeśli nie jesteś zajęty, czy cokolwiek."

Louis szybko zerknął na Harry'ego, który już stał prawie na zewnątrz kawiarni trzymając swój napój bez laktozy z tym znaczącym uśmiechem na twarzy, odkąd to było oczywiste, że Harry nie miał zamiaru zostawać.

Było kilka rzeczy, które Harry  _mógł_ pójść i zrobić w domu. Znowu ubrudził lodami swoją pościel, więc miał do zrobienia pranie, jednakże, jedyną rzeczą na jego liście był ustalony lunch z Niallem. Wciąż miał prawie dwie godziny i jego miętowo-czekoladowe prześcieradła się nigdzie nie wybierały. Mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę rozmowy.

"Uh, nie, nie jestem zajęty." Odwzajemnił uśmiech. "W ogóle."

Louis wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zważając na to, że Harry pośpiesznie wychodził przez drzwi, kiedy tu przyszedł, ale nie powiedział nic o jego zmianie zdania. "To idealnie." Powiedział Louis. "Cóż, więc może pójdź zajmij nam jakiś stół i ja pójdę tam." Zasugerował i wskazał głową na kolejkę. "Kofeina dzwoni i muszę odebrać." Zażartował.

"Oh. Okej... Jasne. Ja tylko wybiorę stół..." Powiedział Harry rozglądając się, większość wyglądała, że były zajęte.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie pójść. Jego pierwszym instynktem zawsze było zajęcie ciemnego kąta obok toalet, gdzie ludzie zazwyczaj zbyt się śpieszyli by wtrącać się w jego życie miłosne, jednakże Louis prawdopodobnie nie doceniłby takiej kryjówki. Wyglądał na towarzyską osobę.

"Um, masz jakieś preferencje Louis?" Zawołał. "Chcesz gdzieś konkretnie usiąść?" 

Starsza kobieta posłała Harry'emu zdegustowane spojrzenie, gdy przechodziła obok i sprawiła, że Louis głupkowato się uśmiechnął, zanim szybko się ogarnął. "Uh, nope." Powiedział, uśmiech nadal gościł na jego twarzy. "Nie jestem wybredny. Gdziekolwiek obok ciebie brzmi dobrze."

Harry poszedł by przeszukać pomieszczenie i znaleźć wolny stolik jak poinstruował Louis, unikając kobiety, która myślała, że właśnie zaoferował Louisowi żeby usiadł na jego twarzy. Oblał się rumieńcem, więc upił herbaty. Mniejsza z tym, że nie upił ani trochę w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut. 

"Miałem na myśli stoliki, wiesz?" Powiedział Harry, gdy Louis zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego ze swoim zamówieniem. Promienie słoneczne przebijające się przez okno sprawiły, że linie od uśmiechu wokół oczu Louisa odznaczały się, kiedy parsknął.

"Myślałeś o tym trochę, prawda?"

"Sprawiła, że to było dziwne! Miałem na myśli  _stoły_." Powtórzył Harry, ale przez to Louis roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

"Sprawiła, że to było dziwne, ale to okej. Czy stoisz wewnątrz zamrażarki, albo wywołujesz zgorszenie w przestrzeni publicznej swoimi subtelnymi podtekstami, nie jestem tu by oceniać. Jestem tu by zjeść." Powiedział, gdy włożył kawałek ciastka ze świeżymi jagodami do ust.

"Rety, dzięki." Wymamrotał Harry, chociaż uśmiechał się zbyt szeroko, by jego sarkazm uzyskał upragniony efekt. 

Obaj wzięli łyk swoich napojów; Louis w swoim kubku miał coś, co wyglądało jak czarna kawa, a Harry miał swoją herbatę. Nastała krótka cisza, dopóki Louis wymyślił co ma powiedzieć.

"Więc. Ledwo cię rozpoznałem bez kapci." Powiedział sprawiając, że Harry zbyt szybko połknął swoją herbatę. "Ładne buty."

"Tak właściwie nie planowałem, żeby zostać zauważony. Przyszedłem tylko na minutę lub dwie. I technicznie, to były mokasyny."

"Ponieważ  _tak_  ludzie teraz je nazywają." Zaśmiał się Louis, ale jego droczenie było nieszkodliwe. Harry był do tego przyzwyczajony, gdyż radził sobie z Niallem przez te wszystkie lata. "Wiesz, jestem całkiem pewny, że moja mama miała parę takich puszystych, fioletowych. Er- nie takie jak _twoje_  bardzo męskie kapcie, oczywiście. _Mokasyny_. Wybacz." Powiedział, ponownie wymuszając u Harry'ego śmiech.

Usta Louisa nadal były ułożone w uśmiechu po przypadkowym wspomnieniu jego matki gdy zażartował, ale jego oczy nie były tak jasne jak wcześniej. Było w nich coś nieobecnego, ale nie na tyle, żeby wyglądał na smutnego lub zmartwionego, tylko utknął w swojej głowie tęskniąc za kimś, kogo kochał.

"Ostatniej nocy powiedziałeś, że to już rok?" Spytał Harry. Nie mogło to być dłużej, ponieważ rana była wciąż świeża. Harry wiedział to z doświadczenia, ponieważ w jego pierwszy rok bez Camerona również zazwyczaj przyklejał uśmiech do swojej twarzy. Po pięciu latach małżeństwa Harry spędził pierwsze kilka miesięcy ucząc się od nowa co to znaczy żyć bez niego. Bywało tak, że nie mógł nawet myśleć o Cameronie bez płakania, ale było lepiej, gdy miesiące mijały. Z Louisem też tak będzie. To po prostu zajmuje trochę czasu.

W końcu Louis przytaknął na jego pytanie, nie łapiąc kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym, gdy nieprzytomnie poruszał szklanką z boku na bok i potem znów, zanim zawartość się wylała. "Uh, tak. Zaledwie rok. Ale tego nie czuję." Harry nie chciał mówić mu, że nigdy tak nie będzie. Mogłoby jej nie być przez setki lat i on nadal czułby jej nieobecność. "Bardzo cierpiała po tym jak zachorowała, zgaduję, że lepiej, że odeszła." Wzruszył ramionami. "Ostatecznie nie mogła mówić, ani samodzielnie oddychać, więc."

To brzmiało niesamowicie znajomo.

"Z Cameronem było tak samo." Powiedział Harry. "Po tym jak jego wątroba przestała pracować, reszta jego organów także przestawała działać. Ciągle mieliśmy nadzieję na przeszczep. Jego lekarz wiedział, że śpiączka wątrobowa będzie następna, ale Cam zawsze mówił, że jeśli do tego dojdzie, to trzeba po prostu dać mu odejść, więc. Zrobiłem to. Zrobiłem to, o co prosił."

"Nie wiem jak." Wyszeptał Louis. "Nie sądzę, że mógłbym być kiedykolwiek tak silny, żeby zrobić coś takiego dla kogoś." 

Harry także, ale musiał być. "Cóż." Harry wzruszył ramionami z taką samą wymuszoną akceptacją jak Louis. "To tak, jak powiedziałeś. Tak bardzo cierpiał, że lepiej było to wszystko zatrzymać, niż miałby cierpieć." To, że wiedział, że Cameron już nie cierpiał było jedynym pocieszeniem dla Harry'ego w tamtym czasie.

"Tak mi przykro Harry." Powiedział Louis i Harry wiedział, że naprawdę miał na to myśli. "Był chory przez dłuższy czas? Z moją mamą jednego dnia wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, a na następny dzień już tak nie było. Kiedy doktor odkrył co było nie tak, to zajęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy."

To również brzmiało niesamowicie znajomo z wyjątkiem, że Cameron wytrwał tylko kilka tygodni.

"Mi również jest przykro Louis, z powodu twojej mamy." Powiedział Harry. "I nie. To nie zajęło dużo czasu. Cam zawsze dostawał tych starszych migren od pisania, ale zmagał się z tym od lat. Długo przed tym, zanim się poznaliśmy. Brał dużo paracetamolu i miał również przypisane leki, o których nie wiedzieliśmy, że były groźne, gdy brało się je przez dłuższy czas. Zgaduję, że po dłuższym czasie to było zbyt wiele do zniesienia dla jego ciała." Do tego dnia Harry zastanawiał się, która migrena doprowadziła do śmierci; która dawka Acetaminophenu doprowadziła jego wątrobę do krawędzi. "Obaj nic nie wiedzieliśmy gdy zaczął chorować, więc poszliśmy do lekarza przekonani, że ma jakieś przeziębienie, albo wirusa pokarmowego." Harry zaśmiał się bez humoru. Okazało się, że umierał.

" _Wow_." Powiedział Louis, po tym jak zapadła kolejna cisza, ta gęsta przez śmierć ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy. "To jest radosna rozmowa, prawda?" Louis zaśmiał się do siebie. "Jezus. Przepraszam, że zepsułem humor przez bycie ciekawskim. Staram się tego nie robić. Szczególnie przy moim rodzeństwie." Dodał czule. "Wszyscy są młodsi i tęsknią za naszą mamą wystarczająco bez mojego ciągłego przygnębienia z tego powodu."

"To nie przygnębienie. To leczenie." Harry zapewnił go. To, że Louis był najstarszy nie znaczyło, że nie mógł tego opłakiwać. "I to bardziej niż okej, żebyś robił tak przy mnie. Rzadko kiedy mam szansę by porozmawiać o takich rzeczach z osobą, która wie o co chodzi, więc nie mam nic przeciwko. Myślę, że dobrze jest o tym porozmawiać. To pomaga." Niall zawsze słuchał i starał się polepszyć mu humor w naprawdę ciężkie dni, ale ostatecznie to sprawiało, że Niall czuł się jak zły przyjaciel, ponieważ naprawdę nie mógł nic zrobić, ani powiedzieć, żeby to naprawić. Wszystko, co jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł zrobić to być przy nim. Harry jeszcze nie znał za dobrze Louisa, albo tego, czy miał z kim porozmawiać podczas ciężkich dni, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby być tą osobą. Przynajmniej jak na razie.

"Powinniśmy porozmawiać o czymś innym _. Czymkolwiek_ innym. Nic depresyjnego nie jest dozwolone. Tylko radosne rzeczy." Zasugerował Louis, jakby na świeży start. "Więc, co jest rzeczą, przez którą jesteś dzisiaj szczęśliwy Harry?"

W tym momencie był całkiem szczęśliwy, że został na herbatę, zamiast spieszyć się do domu jak zawsze. "Um... Sklep na rogu z zeszłej nocy miał miętowe lody z czekoladowymi chrupkami, więc to uszczęśliwiło mój cały weekend." Uśmiechnął się. "Co z tobą Louis? Przez co jesteś szczęśliwy?"

"Cóż, na początek, jest słonecznie, więc na zewnątrz jest  _wspaniale._ " Powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się i wyglądając za okno, gdy wciąż myślał o dobrych rzeczach. "Jestem całkiem szczęśliwy, że zdarzyło się tak, że wczoraj wieczorem skończyła mi się pasta do zębów, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ty zdecydowałeś, że potrzebowałeś lodów. W przeciwnym wypadku, prawdopodobnie nigdy byśmy się oficjalnie nie poznali. Również- i nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mówię- ale, właściwie jestem wdzięczny, że obudziłem się o tej zapadłej godzinie dziewiątej rano i poczułem nagłą potrzebę by pójść po kawę, ponieważ to jest naprawdę miłe."

"Nasze ponowne spotkanieraczej _było_ szczęściem." Zgodził się Harry. "Zaspałem dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od wieków."

"Wiem. W zasadzie, w tym momencie jesteśmy przeznaczonymi sobie przyjaciółmi." Droczył się Louis. "Dwaj czarująco przystojni mężczyźni, którzy potrafią natychmiast zmienić rozmowę w depresyjną. Przyznaj kolego. Nasza przyjaźń była nieunikniona."

Tak naprawdę Harry nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób. Po prostu założył, że wpadnięcie na Louisa w ten sposób było jedynie zbiegiem okoliczności, ale teraz, gdy Louis o tym wspomniał Harry nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko uśmiechnął się do swojej miodowo-jaśminowej herbaty i wysłał nieme, pełne wdzięczności dziękuję w stronę nieba na wypadek, gdyby Anioł Cameron naprawdę ponownie za tym stał. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tego dnia Harry opuścił kawiarnię z połową jagodowego ciastka, którego Louis nie mógł dokończyć, z uśmiechem na twarzy, ponieważ Louis nalegał, żeby je wziął i miał numer telefonu swojego nowego przyjaciela, o co Harry chciał zapytać, by mogli zaplanować swoje następne spotkanie w kawiarni, zamiast zostawiać to wszystko przeznaczeniu, ale czuł się dziwnie by to zrobić. Wszystkie domysły dotyczące tej sytuacji zniknęły w momencie, gdy Louis bezceremonialnie przesunął telefon Harry'ego z jego strony stołu i sam wpisał swój numer.

Teraz rozmawiał z Louisem cały czas. Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, a historia ich wiadomości miała jakieś dziesięć mil, pełna przypadkowych, głupich rzeczy jak na przykład siniak, którego nabił sobie Harry potykając się o ładowarkę własnego laptopa, albo głupich zdjęć Louisa w pracy, udającego, że bierze drzemkę w różnych miejscach w studiu. Okazjonalnie wkradło się kilka mrocznych rzeczy, jak pierwsza rocznica śmierci matki Louisa i Harry przyznał, że kiedy to była pierwsza rocznica Camerona to nie mógł nawet wyjść z łóżka. To było coś, co powiedział tylko Niallowi. To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się lepiej wiedząc to i również tego dnia odwiedził szpital, w którym leczono jego matkę i rozmawiał z pacjentami, którzy nie mieli bliskich by byli przy nich podczas leczenia. To nie było to samo, ale Harry przypuszczał, że to jednak dużo, gdy pewnego ranka wstał i zarejestrował się jako dawca organów mimo, że Camerona już nie było. To po prostu było czuć dobrze i było to właściwie i głównie wiedział, że to sprawiłoby, że Cameron byłby dumny.

Nie ważne jaki był temat rozmowy, Harry lubił rozmawiać z Louisem. Również lubił go widywać, co stało się podstawą jego weekendowej rutyny, razem z filmowymi piątkami i sobotnimi lunchami z Niallem.

"Więc, czy kiedykolwiek porozmawiamy o sposobie w jaki ludzie się na ciebie gapią, czy będziemy udawać, że ich nie widzimy?" Spytał Louis pewnego ranka zza swojego kubka z kawą, chociaż jego uśmiech nie pasował do niewinnego pytania.

Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem do pary siedzącej za nimi, która zerkała na Harry'ego odkąd weszli. Dwie kobiety szybko odwróciły wzrok i udawały, że były pochłonięte rozmową kiedy zdały sobie sprawę, że Harry się na nich patrzył, ale był pewien, że znów zaczęły to robić w momencie, gdy się odwrócił. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie, które miał dla wyczekującego, pełnego samozadowolenia uśmieszku Louisa.

"Er- myślę, że patrzą się na ciebie stary." Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale Louis tego nie kupił.

"Bzdura. To zdarza się za każdym razem, kiedy jesteśmy razem." Zaśmiał się. "Ludzie dosłownie  _gapią się._ "

"Wcale nie." Harry przewrócił oczami.

"Oh, ale naprawdę to robią, mój przyjacielu. Cały czas. I łapię to, bo jesteś absurdalnie olśniewający, więc będziesz przyciągał uwagę, ale to jest zupełnie coś innego. Te dwie kobiety nawet  _nie interesują się_  mężczyznami i nie przestają się tu patrzeć." Uśmiechnął się, żartobliwie zwężając oczy w podejrzeniu. "Więc dalej. Powiedz mi. Kim jesteś? Aktorem? Piosenkarzem? Sensacją YouTube'a? A może  _wszystkie trzy_?"

Harry zadławił się, przez co miodowa herbata była wszędzie. Westchnął na znak porażki, kiedy wyczyścił się serwetką, którą wręczył mu Louis. Jednym z najlepszych aspektów zaprzyjaźnienia się z Louisem było to, że  _nie_  gapił się, albo nie oczekiwał od niego rzeczy, na które Harry nie był gotowy. Harry obawiał się tego od tygodni, ale wiedział, że ten dzień nadejdzie.

"Jestem nikim." W końcu powiedział powodując, że Louis jeszcze bardziej zwężył oczy, jakby znów miał to nazwać bzdurą. "Nie, naprawdę. To nie ja jestem tym, który jest za coś znany... To był Cam."

"Za jego pisanie." Louis poprawnie odgadł.

"Tak. Pisał dużo rzeczy, ale wygląda na to, że teraz kiedy odszedł liczy się tylko jedna. To było to, o co błagał mojego najlepszego przyjaciela by to wydał, jeśli umrze. To był artykuł o nas. O  _mnie_." Poprawił. "W nim powiedział wszystkim jak bardzo mnie kochał i potem poprosił kogoś by przyszedł i zajął jego miejsce." Pomysł, że ktoś kiedykolwiek mógłby zając jego miejsce była absurdalna nawet teraz. "Zapadał w śpiączkę dwa dni później, więc nadal nie wiem skąd miał siłę by usiąść i to wszystko napisać. Zgaduję, że nie chciał odchodzić bez powiedzenia ostatniej rzeczy." Zawsze lubił mieć ostatnie słowo. "Więc. To jest ta wielka tajemnica. To dlatego ludzie się patrzą i wiedzą kim jestem. Mój mąż umarł i ogłosił całej planecie, że prawdopodobnie mógłbym potrzebować nowego." Zaśmiał się do siebie.

Zakończył swoje objawienie wzruszeniem ramionami, chociaż to było jak wielkie przyznanie się ze strony Harry'ego. I tym było. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał nikomu mówić o artykule Camerona. Ludzie zawsze po prostu wiedzieli.

"Kochał cię." Było wszystkim co powiedział Louis, gdy wszystko do niego dotarło.

Harry przytaknął na zgodę, czule uśmiechając się do swojej mieszanki herbaty, którą zamawiał tylko dlatego, by utrzymał żywe wspomnienie o Cameronie w swoim sercu. "Kochał. Tak bardzo, że sprawił, że to dla mnie niemal niemożliwe żeby gdziekolwiek pójść." Zażartował. Louis również się zaśmiał, chociaż jego oczy wyglądały na ciekawe, gdy na niego patrzył.

"Jak myślisz, dlaczego to zrobił?"

"Myślę, że głównie był po prostu przestraszony. Nie wyglądał na tak przerażonego umieraniem jak tym, że mnie zostawi. Bardzo o siebie się troszczyliśmy więc myślę, że chciał się upewnić, że będzie ze mną okej bez niego. Że nie będę sam do końca swojego życia. Delikatnie pchnięcie bym zakochał się w jakimś przystojnym multimiliarderze i żył długo i szczęśliwie." Powiedział z kapryśnym przewróceniem oczu.

"Cóż, nie wiem o multimiliarderze, który powali ci na kolana, ale wiem, że nie będziesz na zawsze samotny Harry. Cam nie ma się o co martwić. Jesteś niesamowity."

"Więc... Zgaduję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił googlując nas później." Zażartował Harry by ukryć fakt, że jego brzuch wykonał salto.

"Chcesz, żebym to zrobił? To wszystko brzmi całkiem osobiście. Nawet prywatnie."

Takie było. Harry nadal miał ten numer  _Pinnacle_ , w którym było to opublikowane. To jedyny, który zatrzymał po tym jak Cameron zmarł. Wyciąga go tylko wtedy, gdy myśli, że już nie pamięta jego głosu albo sposobu, w jaki pracował jego genialny umysł. Harry wiedział, że cały świat to przeczytał, więc te słowa nie były wyłącznie dla niego, ale czasami czuł jakby były.

"Nie przeczytam tego." Zdecydował Louis po chwili, gdy Harry wyraźnie borykał się z wypowiedzeniem swojej skomplikowanej opinii. "To między tobą, a nim i ja to uszanuję."

Technicznie, to było pomiędzy nim _i_ osobą, która odpowie na wezwanie Camerona, by nałożyć nowy pierścionek na jego palec, jednak ten dzień może nigdy nie nadejść. Harry oczywiście nie starał się tego przyspieszyć.

"Dziękuję." Wyszeptał Harry, kiedy Louis ścisnął jego dłoń.

"Oczywiście. Nie ma o czym mówić." Powiedział. "Ale  _możemy_  porozmawiać o przystojnym miliarderze, z którym skończysz. Jeśli takiego dostaniesz, _ja_  też chcę." 

"Multimiliardera." Poprawił go Harry. "I zobaczę, czy będzie miał jakiś znajomych." Harry prychnął, ale nie był pewien czy to tak wyglądało.

"Wiedziałem, że mam cię przy sobie z jakiegoś powodu." Droczył się.

~~~

Było godzinę później, gdy telefon Harry'ego zawibrował i pokazało się zdjęcie Louisa z jego włosami uczesanymi w nierówne kucyczki i zieloną, błyszczącą kokardą. Ze śmiechu opluł się swoim burgerem powodując, że Niall zrobił grymas i przysunął swój talerz bliżej.

"Czy to Louis?" Spytał, kiedy Harry natychmiast zaczął odpisywać, komplementując jego śmiały wybór akcesoriów.

"Tak, to on. Jest dzisiaj u swojej rodziny. Jego mała siostra chciała dać mu metamorfozę." Harry uśmiechnął się, odwracając swój telefon do Nialla, żeby on też mógł zobaczyć.

"Ładnie." Powiedział z pełnymi ustami. "Więc w każdym razie, o co z tym chodzi?"

"Cóż, ma trzy lata Ni. Sądzę, że nie potrzebuje jakiegoś powodu." Zaśmiał się.

"Nie, miałem na myśli  _waszą_  dwójkę." Sprecyzował Niall i przewrócił oczami. "Jest ze swoją rodziną, a i tak do ciebie pisze. Ciągle." Powiedział, kiedy telefon Harry'ego zawibrował jeszcze dwa razy.

Harry jako następny przewrócił oczami. "Nie  _ciągle_. I zgaduję że to, że piszemy ze sobą całkiem sporo nie jest dziwne, prawda?"

"Cóż, nie, z wyjątkiem tego, że  _dopiero_  się widzieliście." Zaśmiał się Niall. "My nawet ze sobą tyle nie rozmawiamy, a trzymam się z tobą od lat."

Harry odłożył swój telefon, żeby wyłapać spojrzenie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

"Co ty w ogóle teraz mówisz?"

"Nic nie mówię." Wzruszył ramionami. "Po prostu nazywam to tak, jak to widzę."

"I jak dokładnie to 'nazywasz'? Ponieważ jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi." Wyjaśnił Harry. Niall cwaniacko się uśmiechnął, słuchając jak Harry odpowiada na swoje własne pytanie, dokładnie tak jak kilka tygodni temu, gdy dowiedział się o Louisie.

"Cóż, najwidoczniej nie nazywam tego tak samo jak  _ty_. Nie ma znaczenia. Chcę go poznać."

"Co? Czemu?" Harry uniósł brew. "Czy to naprawdę konieczne?"

"Tak. I poza tym, jesteście _tylko przyjaciółmi_ , pamiętasz?" Powtórzył po nim Niall. "Dlaczego się przejmujesz?"

Nie robił tego. On i Louis byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale nie powiedziałby, że ich przyjaźń była typowa. Dużo żartują i się śmieją, ale rozmawiają także o cięższych sprawach. Byli czasami dla siebie podporą i wsparciem i nie wiedział czy Niall, albo ktokolwiek inny mógłby to zrozumieć.

"Możesz go spotkasz, jeśli chcesz. Jestem pewien, że on by bardzo tego chciał."

"Świetnie." Powiedział Niall. "Wszyscy razem możemy być tylko przyjaciółmi. Zróbmy to w następny piątek. Wyjdziemy na drinki."

Piątek? Harry zrobił kwaśną minę na tę sugestię. Mógł już poczuć jak jego ciało odrzuca ten pomysł wychodzenia, a do tego w piątek, ale Niall powstrzymał go, zanim mógł zaprotestować.

"Twoje cenne konto na Neftlixie nigdzie się nie wybiera." Obiecał. "I kupie ci cholerne lody, by powstrzymać cię od jęczenia." To nie był taki zły układ, ponownie o tym myśląc. Będzie musiał nałożyć na siebie normalne ubrania i to ssało, ale poza tym zgodzi się. 

"Dobra." Uśmiechnął się Harry. "Ale lepiej, żeby to były miętowe."

"Oczywiście."

~~~

Piątek przyszedł szybciej, niż Harry by tego chciał, gdy przeszukiwał swoją wielką szafę. Zazwyczaj nie wychodził na miasto. Ostatnim razem gdy to zrobił, były to urodziny jego siostry ponad dwa miesiące temu i to tylko dlatego, że zagroziła mu zgoleniem jego brwi we śnie.

Sprawdził swój telefon, gdy zawibrował z ostrzegawczą wiadomością od Nialla i westchnął, ponieważ wciąż nie był ubrany. Patrzył się na wszystko co posiadał od piętnastu minut, mając na sobie jedynie skarpetki i bokserki zastanawiając się, czy powinien po prostu to odwołać i wpełznąć do łóżka jak zawsze.

' _Prawie na miejscu. Jesteś gotowy?_ ' Przeczytał Harry.

Nie, nie był gotowy. Ale Niall będzie tu w każdej minucie, więc przestał rozmyślać nad swoim wyborem i wybrał parę czarnych jeansów i cienką koszulkę z długim rękawem, którą kiedyś zakładał, gdy wychodził na miasto. Następnie nałożył parę brązowych butów, czule uśmiechając się do swoich mokasynów, które leżały obok. Prawie chciał je założyć. Tylko po to, by zobaczyć jak zareagowałby Louis, ale i tak już bez przerwy droczył się z Harrym, więc jednak się na nie nie zdecydował. Także dlatego, że Louis zabierał ze sobą swojego przyjaciela Liama, którego Harry zobaczy pierwszy raz. Może powinien poczekać, żeby nałożyć swoje kapcie wtedy, gdy będą tylko we dwóch i nie będzie żadnego przedstawiania sobie najlepszych kumpli, którzy nie byli wtajemniczeni w ich żarty.

Niall przyszedł do niego o ósmej wieczorem, nawet nie kłopotał się z pukaniem do drzwi, zanim Harry usłyszał jak wszedł do mieszkania i poszedł prosto do kuchni. Harry upewnił się, że wziął swoje klucze i portfel z komody, zanim do niego poszedł. Zobaczył swojego przyjaciela z kieliszkiem w ręce i z w połowie pustą butelką tequili, którą Harry trzymał w lodówce na awaryjne sytuacje.

"Myślę, że jednak nie zjem dzisiaj tych lodów. Praktycznie musiałem wcisnąć się w te jeansy." Powiedział Harry, gdy borykał się z włożeniem swojego portfela do tylniej kieszeni.

Niall miał właśnie nalać sobie shota, kiedy wszedł Harry. Odwrócił swoją uwagę od alkoholu i kieliszka, które trzymał w ręce, patrząc na Harry'ego z tym dziwnym sentymentem na twarzy.

"Nie widziałem tej bluzki od jakiegoś czasu." Skomentował. "To ta, którą zawsze zakładałeś gdy wychodziłeś z Camem."

Harry spojrzał w dół z podobną czułością i wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę nie myślał o tym, ile czasu minęło. Po prostu wziął koszulkę, bo nie miał czasu by znaleźć inną. Nie zwrócił zbytnio uwagi na to, że jego mąż kochał sposób, w jaki wyglądał w niej jakby w połowie nago i ledwo mógł utrzymać ręce przy sobie. "Tak. Cóż, to tylko bluzka." Powiedział. "Wychodzimy, więc pomyślałem, że to nałożę. Czy to za dużo?" Harry nie robił tego od jakiegoś czasu, ale przypuszczał, że niewiele się zmieniło odkąd Cameron jeszcze żył. Plus, teraz było wystarczająco ciepło by Harry nie dostał hipotermii i umarł, więc uważał, że ta koszulka była całkiem stosowna.

Wzrok Nialla powędrował w dół jego ubioru i ponownie w górę, przez co uniósł pod wrażeniem  brwi. "Więc." Złośliwie się uśmiechnął. "Ta cała ' _ja i Louis to tylko przyjaciele_ ' rzecz... nadal trzymasz się tej teorii, prawda?"

"To nie teoria, kiedy jest to prawda." Harry przewrócił oczami. "Już ci powiedziałem, że nie jesteśmy sobą zainteresowani w ten sposób. Zobaczysz."

 _"Oh, mogę założyć."_ Powiedział Niall w sposób, że Harry przeniósł swoją uwagę na toster. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaczął nalewać sobie shota z nikczemnym uśmiechem, który nie zniknął nawet po tym, gdy wypił alkohol, który palił jego gardło.

Bar, na który zdecydowali się wcześniej był pełny, kiedy dotarli do niego z Niallem. Czuć było wyraźny zapach dymu wymieszany z zapachem piwa, za którym Harry z całą pewnością nie tęsknił. Na szczęście wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci śmianiem się i piciem by go rozpoznać, albo zauważyć, że wystawił swoją głowę na zewnątrz z Neftlixowej nory, gdzie zazwyczaj spędza swoje całe noce. Jedyną osobą, która go w ogóle zauważyła był mężczyzna machający do niego, by złapać jego uwagę z boksu na tyle.

"Twój chłopak z pewnością wygląda na podekscytowanego, że cię widzi." Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Niall.

Jego co? "Czekaj- mój  _co_?" Minęło tak wiele czasu, gdy ostatni raz to słowo zostało użyte w odniesieniu do Harry'ego, że niemal zadławił się słysząc je ponownie. "Niall, przysięgam na Boga, nie pozwolę ci go poznać, jeśli będziesz w ten sposób-  _czekaj, Ni! Nie idź tam!_ " Syknął, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel już był w połowie drogi, całkowicie go ignorując i najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa, który zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy Niall podszedł do ich boksu z wyciągniętymi ramionami.

"Louis! W końcu się spotykamy." Niall przywitał mężczyznę, który wstał by uściskać go na przywitanie z dopasowanym entuzjazmem. "Tyle o sobie słyszałem." Powiedział Niall, co było stosunkowo dziwne w porównaniu z tym, czego spodziewał się Harry.

"Ja również stary." Zaśmiał się Louis, dwa razy klepiąc Nialla po plecach, zanim podszedł by również przytulić Harry'ego na powitanie. Miał na sobie jeansy zamiast dresów, co było sporą zmianą i również był ogolony. Harry przyzwyczaił się do tego, że wyglądał niechlujnie po tym, jak wyczołgał się z łóżka, ale wyglądał tak samo przystojnie w ten sposób, nawet jeśli nie bardziej.

Kiedy najpierw podszedł do Harry'ego, wszystkim co zrobił było gapienie się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami, które musiał zwilżyć i odchrząknął, zanim w końcu go przytulił. Na początku było to niepewne. Bardziej niż to, które dzielił z Niallem, który był nieznajomym przed zaledwie trzydziestoma sekundami, ale to napięcie trwało tylko przez chwilę. To było niemal niewidoczne, bo Louis tak mocno go ściskał.

"Hej, ty." Wyszeptał, kiedy odsunął się z nutką nerwowości, której Harry nie widział u niego nigdy wcześniej. Bar był inni, niż ich kawiarnia i obaj mieli swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, którym chcieli zaimponować. Harry zgadywał, że nie był jedynym, który był nerwowy z powodu dzisiejszego wieczoru.

"Cześć." Odpowiedział Harry, starając się zignorować lekko przyspieszone bicie jego serca przez to, że ich przywitanie było obserwowane przez ich przyjaciół.

"Wyglądasz.  _Wow_. Er- cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Że obaj przyszliście." Powiedział, włączając w to również Nialla, który szybko przybrał poważną minę po tym, jak Harry posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. "Oh, um, i to jest Liam." Powiedział, nagle przypominając sobie o obecności jego najlepszego przyjaciela. "Liam, to jest Harry i jego przyjaciel Niall."

Brązowe oczy Liama były tak łagodne i uprzejme, kiedy dał krok, by uścisnąć dłoń Harry'ego i przez tę sekundę prawie przypominały mu o innych, które były tylko odcień jaśniejsze. To uspokoiło Harry'ego.

"Boże, tyle o tobie słyszałem." Uśmiechnął się Liam, wyglądając jakby przemyślał swoje słowa widząc, gdy mina Harry'ego odrobinę opadła. "Od Lou." Uściślił. "Właściwie, to nigdy nie przestaje gadać na twój temat. To naprawdę uro-"

"Hej, patrzcie. Zająłem nam boks." Wtrącił się głośno Louis, na co Liam czule przewrócił oczami i w magiczny sposób przestał mówić.

"Później." Obiecał Harry'emu, zanim posłusznie stanął obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

"Więc, nie byłem pewien, czy każdy chciałby stolik. Domyśliłem się, że to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia." Wyjaśnił Louis, gdy wślizgnął się na miejsce obok Liama.

" _Aww. Twój chłopak załatwił nam boks._ " Wyszeptał Niall, gdy usiadł po prawej stronie Harry'ego. " _I uważam, że podoba mu się twoja koszulka._ " 

" _SPIERDALAJ_." Powiedział Harry, w tym samym czasie uśmiechając się, gdy Louis spytał czy chcą coś do picia. "Jasne Louis. Dziękuję. Chciałbym butelkę Stelli, proszę." (tłum. to marka piwa)

"Oooh. Dobry wybór." Louis go pochwalił. Widział tylko jak Harry pija rano swoją herbatę. "A ty Niall? Co byś chciał?"

"To samo." Odpowiedział. "Oh i osiem shotów z tequilą proszę. Górna półka."

Louis zamrugał zaskoczony, ale po szybkim obliczeniu ile osób siedziało przy ich stole wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego planu autodestrukcji. "W porządku." Uśmiechnął się. "Noc niepewnych decyzji nadchodzi. Li? Mała pomoc przy niesieniu gorzelni?"

Liam podążył za swoim przyjacielem by mu pomóc i w momencie gdy odeszli, Harry  _chciał_  być zdenerwowany na Nialla, ale nagle stał się niemy. Mógł poczuć jak Niall na niego zerkał. Również mógł praktycznie poczuć pragnienie Nialla by go wkurwić, które wypełniło powietrze.

"Lubię go." Powiedział po chwili, gdy patrzył jak Louis i Liam zamawiali cały jebany bar. "Cam zdecydowanie zaakceptowałby twojego nowego chłop-"

Tak jak wcześniej w przypadku Louisa i Liama, Niall natychmiast przestał mówić, kiedy Harry posłał mu śmiertelne spojrzenie, by nawet nie  _myślał_ o dokończeniu tego zdania.

"Znajomość atrakcyjnych mężczyzn." Zamiast tego powiedział Niall, zanim zarechotał i pociągnął mały, niewidzialny sznurek w sercu Harry'ego, który kochał jego najlepszego przyjaciela za bycie idiotą i działo się tak za każdym razem, gdy Harry chciał go uderzyć. Nic dziwnego, że on i Cam byli bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

Cała ich czwórka wzięła podwójną rundę shotów, po której nadeszła kolejna, którą osobiście zamówił Niall z pomocą Liama, którego praktycznie zaciągnął ze sobą. Musieli wymienić się numerami gdy ich nie było, ponieważ Niall gwałtownie do kogoś pisał odkąd wrócili kilka minut temu i Liam ciągle marszczył brwi do swojego telefonu, jakby było tam coś szalonego za każdym razem, gdy zawibrował. Harry nie miał pojęcia o czym mogli dyskutować w takim sekrecie po pół godzinnej znajomości, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, kiedy Niall uśmiechnął się na dźwięk swojego dzwonka, co jak twierdził było nagłym wezwaniem od jego żony.  Harry nie był nawet przekonany, że Thea powiedziała chociaż słowo po drugiej stronie, kiedy Niall nagle rozłączył się i wstał od stołu by ogłosić podejrzanie przekonujące odejście.

"Boże,  _tak_ mi przykro, że muszę was tak zostawić, ale muszę iść do domu." Wyjaśnił.

"Aw, taka szkoda. Właśnie dochodziliśmy do nastoletnich dni Harry'ego." Droczył się Louis, brzmiąc jakby naprawdę było mu przykro, że nie będą kontynuować rozmowy o pyzatym zażenowaniu. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że to pominą. Wolał jak rozmawiali o znanych ludziach, których Louis i Liam widywali w pracy. "Brzmiałeś na całkiem zmartwionego przez telefon. Czy wszystko w porządku?" Spytał Louis.

"Oh, tak. Oczywiście." Odpowiedział bez trudu Niall, ale potem się z tego wycofał. "Uh- właściwie to nie. To szczeniak." Westchnął. "Właśnie znów zrujnowała dom, ale nie pozwolę na to, żeby to zepsuło twoją i Harry'ego noc." Uparcie twierdził. "Wasza dwójka świetnie spędzi czas."

"Nasza  _trójka_." Zauważył Harry. "Liam zostaje. Jego szczeniak nic nie zjadł." Co najwidoczniej _nie_ było argumentem.

"Tak, mówiąc o tym. Idzie mi pomóc." Odpowiedział Niall z pewnością siebie i uśmiechem wymierzonym w stronę Liama, który już nie przyglądał się swojemu telefonowi, tylko patrzył w dół jak prawdziwy winowajca. To również było dla niego czymś nowym, bo jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi na Nialla, posyłając mu ostre, znaczące spojrzenie, dopóki coś nie kliknęło w jego głowie.

"O-oh.  _Oh_. Oczywiście. Z powodu... z powodu tego szczeniaczka." Przytaknął. "U Nialla."

"Obaj wychodzicie z powodu szczeniaczka. U Nialla." Powtórzył Harry, starając się rozpracować jak Niall zdołał wciągnąć takiego słodkiego, niewinnego mężczyznę w swoją sztuczkę, by Harry i Louis- właściwie, to Harry nie miał pojęcia jaki był jego plan. Tylko to, że był głupi jak zawsze.

Louis nie wyglądał na zmartwionego tym, że Niall porywa jego przyjaciela, był tylko lekko zdezorientowany co się dokładnie działo i dlaczego oni nie byli zaproszeni.

"Er- okej. Cóż, pa i powodzenia, zgaduję?" Powiedział. "Niall, naprawdę świetnie było cię pozn-" Louis ledwo dokończył zdanie, zanim Niall pokierował Liama w stronę tłumu i potem przez drzwi. Wyszli tak szybko, że Harry zastanawiał się czy nie zostawili resztek gumy na podłodze.

"Cóż, to ssie. Byli tutaj tylko przez pół godziny." Louis zaśmiał się, kiedy ich przyjaciele poszli. Teraz było trochę dziwnie bez nich, szczególnie odkąd  _Niall_ był tym, który zażądał żeby w ogóle się spotkali. Harry powinien wiedzieć, że coś planował. Zawsze to robił. "Mam nadzieję, że wszystko wyjdzie okej ze szczeniaczkiem."

"Wiesz, że nie ma żadnego szczeniaczka, prawda? Oni nawet nie mają psa. Jego żona ma alergię." Powiedział Harry i potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem, ponieważ jego przyjaciel był idiotą. Szczeniaczek był prawdopodobnie eufemizmem baru obok. 

"Oh." Louis chwilowo zmarszczył brwi sprawiając, że wyglądał na o wiele mniej współczującego w stosunku do Nialla kiedy wiedział, że on, Thea i Liam gadali bzdury. Wybuchł śmiechem, wyglądając jakby było mu coraz bardziej przykro, że ich olał. "Lubię go! Jest zabawny."

"Zaufaj mi. Naprawdę nie jest." Wymamrotał Harry, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech. "I mówiłem mu miliard razy, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale- cóż, poznałeś go. Przepraszam." Powiedział, chociaż to Niall powinien przeprosić.

Przez krótki moment krystalicznie niebieskie oczy Louisa zabłyszczały jeszcze bardziej gdy wpatrywały się w jego, plamiąc policzki Harry'ego jasnym rumieńcem, który nasilał się im dłużej Louis się patrzył. Nie powinien pić tylu shotów.

Harry przysunął swoją szklankę żeby się napić, mając nadzieje, że to zniweluje jego rumieniec, ale piwo już nie smakowało tak dobrze, gdy było ciepłe. Jego twarz musiała to pokazać, ponieważ Louis przygryzł uśmiech, gdy go obserwował.

"To nie jest twoja sceneria, prawda?" Zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry starał się zabić smak piwa pozostałością tequili na dnie kieliszka i to sprawiło, że było jeszcze gorzej. Na szczęście Louis wyglądał na raczej rozbawionego niż zdegustowanego, kiedy Harry skrzywił się i wystawił język by pozbyć się posmaku. Wino nigdy nie byłoby tak okrutne. 

"Nie, naprawdę nie." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Czy to takie oczywiste?"

"Niezwykle, ale zabawnie jest patrzeć jak próbujesz."

To nadmiernie ciepłe uczucie wróciło do niego, gdy Louis ponownie się do niego uśmiechnął, nie miał pojęcia skąd to pochodziło, bo zazwyczaj tequila na niego tak nie działała. Szczerze, Harry czuł się odrobinę zaniepokojony z jakiś powodów przez całą noc. Może to przez jego otoczenie. Louis pasował tam bardziej, niż Harry. Wyglądał w większości na odprężonego, ale coś było nie tak, ponieważ był dzisiaj cichszy niż zazwyczaj.

"Co z tobą? To twoja sceneria?" Spytał Harry.

"Nie, nie bardzo." Przyznał po tym, jak rozejrzał się po zamglonym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym ludźmi, którzy stawali się coraz bardziej beztroscy z każdym łykiem, który brali. "Kiedyś była. Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że z tego wyrosłem?"

Harry mógł się zgodzić. Patrząc wstecz, nie wiedział jak spędzał tyle czasu w miejscach jak te i pozostawał przy zdrowych zmysłach. Zgadywał, że wtedy był po prostu inną osobą. 

"Więc Harry. Co zazwyczaj robisz w piątki, jeśli nie to?" Spytał po chwili Louis. Policzki Harry'ego natychmiast ponownie się zarumieniły, ponieważ jego typowy piątek  _wcale_ tak nie wyglądał. Do tej pory zazwyczaj zalewał się łzami i pizzą.

Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, zaczynając lepiej odczuwać te wszystkie shoty, które Niall praktycznie wlał do jego gardła. "Boże, pomyślisz, że jestem taki nudny." Czule przewrócił oczami na kiepsko ukryte ' _za późno_ ' wyszeptane przez Louisa. "W porządku. Będę szczery. Nie robię wiele w piątkowe wieczory." Albo którekolwiek wieczory, naprawdę. "Po prostu zostaję w domu. Lubię oglądać filmy i tak spędzać czas."

"To, oraz sporadyczne wybieganie z domu mając na sobie kapcie po to, by kupić lody." Dodał Louis.

" _Mokasyny_." Uśmiechnął się Harry. Louis się nie sprzeczał, jednak ten żartobliwy błysk w jego oczach mówił ' _kapcie_ '. Tak czy inaczej, nie oceniał go przez to, że spędzał tyle czasu sam, co było wszystkim co liczyło się dla Harry'ego.

"Cóż, więc powinniśmy pójść i to zrobić." Po chwili Louis wzruszył ramionami. "I tak żaden z nas dobrze się nie bawi, więc równie dobrze możemy to zrobić."

To zajęło sekundę, by przyćmiony tequilą mózg Harry'ego załapał co Louis sugerował. "Um, dokładnie robić co? Ubrać mokasyny/kapcie?" Zażartował Harry, patrząc jak Louis wstał ze swojego miejsca i nałożył swoją kurtkę.

"Nie, kochanie. To jest coś, co tylko  _ty_ robisz." Zaśmiał się. "Miałem na myśli oglądanie filmów i po prostu spędzenie czasu."

_Oh._


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry? Chcesz coś do picia do tego?" Zawołał Louis z kuchni.

"Jest okej, dzięki. Tylko lody." Odpowiedział Harry, gdy przeglądał różne filmy, płyty i powieści, które leżały na wielkiej półce obok kanapy Louisa. Było tam wszystko, od  _Green Daya_ do  _Tytanica_. Z początku nie dopasowałby Louisa do żadnych z tych rzeczy, jednak brak kurzu na okładkach sugerował, że nie spędzają dużo czasu na półce

To całe miejsce było trochę niespodziewane. Harry zwiedzał je, odkąd Louis mu pozwolił. Zauważył, że prawie wszystko miało tutaj swoje specjalne miejsce, ale z jakiegoś powodu zawsze rzucało się w oczy jak akustyczna gitara, która była oparta o okno, a nie znajdowała się w stojaku, albo stary gramofon, który nie stał na stole, tylko na stosie książek na podłodze, gdzie kupa poduszek świadczyła o tym, że Louis uwielbiał leżeć tam i słuchać.

Harry wciąż zwiedzał, poznając Louisa lepiej przez jego zaskakujący gust w muzyce pop. Krzyknął coś o popcornie z kuchni i potem wystawił głowę do salonu, gdy nie dostał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

"Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli ty chcesz." Powiedział, po czym uciszył się, gdy zauważył winyla Katy Perry  _Teenage_   _Dream_ wrękach Harry'ego. "Oh. Um. To nie moje. Trzymam to dla kumpla."

Harry uniósł limitowaną edycję deluxe płyty na DVD filmu  _Pamiętnik_ sprawiając, że obaj parsknęli śmiechem. "Zgaduję, że ten sam kumpel?" Droczył się Harry.

"Spierdalaj." Zaśmiał się Louis, oblewając lekkim rumieńcem. "Nie śmieję się z twojego luksusowego obuwia.  _Często_." Dołączył na końcu, zanim wrócił z powrotem do kuchni.

Harry odłożył rzeczy Louisa z powrotem na półkę gdzie je znalazł, zdjął swoje buty i potem zajął miejsce na kanapie. Wkrótce Louis do niego dołączył, niosąc miskę lodów w każdej ręce. Dał Harry'mu tą, która miała jego ulubione lody razem z gałką karmelowych, które Louis uwielbiał i był przekonany, że razem będą smakować niesamowicie. Przynajmniej tak mowił, głośno i pewnie przez całą drogę do jego mieszkania, zanim wstąpili do sklepu by je kupić.

Louis usiadł obok niego i natychmiast spróbował swojego dwusmakowego dzieła, które w większości było smakiem karmelowym z dodatkiem miętowego.

"Więc doktorze Frankensteinie, jak smakuje? Porażka, czy sukces?" Harry zaśmiał się, gdy oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów spodka, kiedy to spróbował.

" _Zdecydowanie_ sukces. Kurwa, jestem geniuszem." Powiedział, zanim wziął kolejny, ogromny kęs. Kazał Harry'emu spróbować i potem szczerzył się na znak zwycięstwa, gdy rzucił mu wyzwanie by znalazł jedną, negatywną rzecz w tym.

"Dobra, w porządku." Przyznał Harry, wywracając oczami. "To genialne połączenie. Miałeś rację."

"Czekasz. Co powiedziałeś?" Louis zmarszczył brwi. "Nie do końca usłyszałem."

Dziwne deja vu uderzyło w Harry'ego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis potrafi być tak samo uroczo irytujący jak Niall. "Powiedziałem, że miałeś rację." Powiedział trochę głośniej, ku zadowoleniu Louisa.

"Przepraszam. Jeszcze raz. Nie mogę cię usłyszeć." Uśmiechnął się Louis, nadstawiając ucho.

Harry wykorzystał swoją bliskość i wziął poduszkę spod swojego ramienia, by uderzyć Louisa w głowę. Pisnął na atak, gdy próbował ochronić swój deser i dumę na raz, gdy krzyczał  _'przemoc nigdy nie jest odpowiedzią!'._ Louis zrobił szybki unik i nie został uderzony, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na jakąś książkę leżącą pod poduszką, którą wcześniej podniósł.

"Zastanawiałem się, gdzie to zostawiłem." Powiedział Louis, gdy Harry wyciągnął książkę z pomiędzy poduszek i zdał sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie była książka. Był to jakiś pamiętnik w grubej, czarnej skórze, która była miękka. Był zamknięty na klamrę i wystawało kilka pogniecionych karteczek. Harry był bardziej, niż odrobinę ciekawy co tam pisze, ale to było całkiem widoczne, że to co Louis tam napisał nie było przeznaczone do tego, żeby miał się tym z kimś dzielić.

"Proszę bardzo. Przepraszam."

Harry próbował wręczyć dziennik do prawowitego właściciela po patrzeniu na niego dłużej, niż to było uznawane za grzeczne, ale Louis nie wyciągnął ręki, by to od niego zabrać.

"Nie, nie. Śmiało, jeśli chcesz." Zachęcał go Louis. "Nie mam nic przeciwko. To tylko trochę tekstów i przypadkowych rzeczy, które tam zawsze zapisuję."

Harry uniósł wzrok znad dziennika by się do niego uśmiechnąć i na ten niezwykle ukryty talent, o którym nic nie wiedział. "Piszesz piosenki?"

"Cóż,  _próbuję_." Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech. "Nigdy z nimi dużo nie robię. To w większości głupoty."

Wyglądało na to, że robił więcej niż tylko się starał, kiedy Harry otworzył dziennik i zobaczył wiele zapisanych stron odkąd Louis był nastolatkiem. Niektóre piosenki miały dziesiątki linijek, a inne zaledwie dwie, których potem nie kontynuował, ale wciąż były wystarczająco ważne by były tutaj zapisane.

"To wygląda niesamowicie Louis. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy mi o tym wszystkim nie powiedziałeś."

"Dzięki. Szczerze, to nie uważałem, że cię to jakoś zainteresuje. To coś, co zawsze lubiłem robić by się wyciszyć."

Harry zawsze uważał, że pisarze byli bardzo interesujący, zarówno jak i niezwykle utalentowani bez względu na wybrany format. Mimo wszystko poślubił jednego. Oczywiście Cameron pisał wielkie artykuły, ale dla Harry'ego piosenki Louisa wcale nie były mniej imponujące. Uważał, że to mogło być nawet bardziej niezwykłe, odkąd Louis mógł opowiedzieć całą historię używając połowy słów.

Wyglądało jakby całe jego serce było wylane na te kartki i zauważył, że większość z tych cięższych tekstów zaczęła się około półtora roku temu. Harry szybko wykonał matematyczne obliczenia w głowie i poczuł jak jego serce się zaciska, zdając sobie sprawę dlaczego tak było.

Nie powinien na to patrzeć, ale było za późno. Myśli Louisa o śmierci jego matki były jego i tylko jego, ale zanim Harry mógł zamknąć dziennik i go oddać, Louis przysunął się bliżej, wskazując na kartkę, gdzie zatrzymał się Harry z datą sprzed pół roku.

"Oh,  _naprawdę_ kocham tą." Uśmiechnął się. "Przedstawiłem ją pisarzom w studiu. Cóż, _nie ja to zrobiłem._ " Poprawił się. "Liam to zrobił, ponieważ wiedział, że nigdy bym się nie odważył sam tego zrobić. Nasze studiu zalewają setki piosenek dziennie, więc moja prawdopodobnie leżałaby na dole gigantycznej sterty, na którą nigdy nigdy by nie spojrzał, ale miło wiedzieć, że coś co dla niej napisałem jest wydane, wiesz?" 

Harry zaczął czytać pierwszy wers, natychmiast rozumiejąc dlaczego Liam zrobił to, co zrobił i poświęcił uwagę tej piosence z każdym kolejnym wersem, który czytał.

  ' _What do you do when a chapter ends? Do you close the book and never read it again? Where do you go when the story's done? You can be who were or who you'll become.'_  

Harry czytał ten wers znowu i znowu, zaskoczony takim optymistycznym sposobem wyrażania się w czasie, kiedy Louis prawdopodobnie czuł się najgorzej. Harry nie mógłby tego zrobić sześć miesięcy po śmierci męża. W tamtym momencie wciąż zalewał się łzami każdego dnia. Nie mógł nawet żartować o Aniele Cameronie aż do ubiegłego roku.

"Myślę, że te linijki to moje ulubione." Powiedział, wskazując na wers, którego nie mógł przestać czytać, jakby znajdywał mądrość za każdym razem, gdy go czytał. 

"Tak?" Uśmiechnął się Louis. "Mój też. Tak myślałem, że ci się spodobają. Mam na myśli, uważam, że są ogólnie prawdziwe dla kogoś, kto kogoś stracił. Ale może niekoniecznie. Nie dla ciebie." 

Harry nie wiedział czemu. Jego historia skończyła się dawno temu. On i Cameron byli razem i to minęło jak mrugnięcie okiem. Książka była skończona, zanim tak naprawdę się rozpoczęła.

"Ostatnim razem kiedy sprawdzałem, mój mąż nadal nie żył. Zaufaj mi, historia się skończyła." Harry mrocznie się zaśmiał.

"Straciłem mamę i niestety wiem, że nigdy nie będę miał innej. Ty straciłeś Camerona i również wiem, zarówno jak i ty, że nie możesz po prostu pójść i kupić innego." Uśmiechnął się. "Ale Harry,  _możesz_  się ponownie zakochać. I pewnego dnia to zrobisz." Tak mu mówiono. Harry chciałby być tego tak pewny, że to się stanie jak wszyscy inni, w tym Cameron. "Twoja historia się jeszcze nie skończyła." Louis go zapewnił. "Jesteś po prostu pomiędzy rozdziałami."

Uczucie miętowych lodów, które zostały rozsmarowane na czubku nosa Harry'ego sprawiły, że czule potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się razem z Louisem, który zażądał, żeby wybrał film, a Harry zażądał, żeby łaskawie spierdalał, zanim wymierzył kolejny cios poduszką prosto w jego głowę i  _nie_  spudłował.  _Ten kutas._

~~~

Cichy zgrzyt prysznica Harry'ego uspokoił go, tak jak ciepłe strumienie wody, które spływały po jego skórze, zmywając ostatnie pozostałości snu. Smugi pary krążyły wokół jego palców i stóp, pnąc się wyżej po jego ciele jak winorośl, dopóki wilgotne ciepło nie wypełniło jego płuc.

Był sam, dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą dźwięku otwieranych drzwiczek od kabiny, co wysłało dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa pomimo małych, gorących kropli wody, które skraplały się na każdej powierzchni w pomieszczeniu. Nie musiał się odwracać albo pytać kto tam był, kiedy usta utarły się o jego kark i dwa, silne ramiona pewnie owinęły się wokół jego nagiej talii. Harry ochoczo pochylił się w stronę uścisku, uśmiechając się, gdy znajomy śmiech zawibrował tuż za jego uchem. "Dzień dobry kochanie."

Potrzeba pocałowania go była tak wielka, że Harry nawet nie odpowiedział na powitanie, czując jak jego puls przyspiesza, gdy dłonie masowały dół jego brzucha. Harry obrócił się w jego ramionach, już bez tchu przez brutalny sposób, w jaki jego usta zostały natychmiast ujęte przez inne, gdy jego plecy zostały przyciśnięte do zimnych kafelek. Ślad po porannym oddechu i miodzie przywarł do ich języków tak jak zawsze, sprawiając, że para krystalicznie niebieskich oczu się przed nim otworzyła, odrobinę podejrzanie, ponieważ ostatnim razem były one brązowe. 

Harry obudził się z sapnięciem, który rozniósł się wśród ciszy wokół niego. Szybkie spojrzenie po jego pokoju potwierdziło, że był sam w swoim łóżku, zamiast dzielić swój poranny prysznic. Położył się z falującą klatką piersiową i wziął głęboki oddech, by zostać tutaj, zamiast w swoim bujnym śnie, który nadal odtwarzał się pod jego powiekami, jeśli pozwoliłby swojemu umysłowi na ponowne powędrowanie z tamtym kierunku. To nie był jego pierwszy sen o seksie w którym pragnął, by jego mąż go dotknął i był pewien, że to nie będzie jego ostatni, jednakże, to zajęło zaledwie kilka sekund by zdał sobie sprawę, że to  _był_ pierwszy raz po ponad dwóch latach, że osobą, o której śnił nie był jego mąż. To był Louis.

Ubrał się ze skradającym się uczuciem zdezorientowania zmieszanym z poirytowaniem na samego siebie, zastanawiając się w co do diabła bawiła się jego podświadomość za każdym razem, gdy z poczuciem winy zerkał na zdjęcie Camerona stojące na komodzie. Kiedy wyszedł z mieszkania Louisa po ich nocy filmowej, zwyczajnie się przytulili stojąc w drzwiach i obiecali sobie, że spotkają się rano w ich kawiarni. Cały wieczór był wyłącznie platoniczny, tak jak ich przyjaźń od samego początku. Byli  _tylko_   _przyjaciółmi_. Więc dlaczego do diabła śnił o czymś takim i dlaczego tak bardzo mu się to spodobało?

Telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni z szeregiem emotikonów w kształcie czaszek i masek chirurgicznych; wiadomość od Louisa obrazująca jego niezadowolenie przez obudzenie się tak wcześnie. Wyglądało na to, jakby zdjęcie Cama patrzyło na niedolę Harry'ego, zamiast śmiać się jak idiota w dniu, gdy Harry przestraszył go, ukrywając się w spiżarni jako zemsta za robienie tego samego w stosunku do niego. Harry ostentacyjnie zignorował zdjęcie gdy przechodził obok, ale nie mógł nic poradzić i uniósł oczy w stronę sufitu, mając nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek był Cameron to wiedział, że Harry nie był rozbawiony.

~~~

Podwójne espresso w dłoniach Harry'ego robiło o wiele więcej szkód, niż jego łagodniejsza, z mniejszą ilością kofeiny herbata kiedykolwiek. Jego noga nie przestała podskakiwać i czuł się jakby był na krawędzi, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zamówienie tego co zazwyczaj. Nie potrzebował tego. Nie kiedy wciąż mógł poczuć miodowy posmak ust z jego snu o Cameronie/Louisie.

W kolejce stała dziewczyna, która z pewnością go rozpoznała, bo często na nich patrzyła i Louis z podekscytowaniem o czymś paplał, odkąd zamówili swoje śniadania, ale Harry nie mógł się na tym skupić. Nie mógł usłyszeć nic z tego co mówił Louis przez dźwięk swoich własnych myśli, które krzyczały na niego by to wszystko zrozumiał.  
  


"Harry? Hej, słyszałeś mnie?" To wyczekiwanie w spojrzeniu Louisa mówiło Harry'emu, że to nie było pierwsze pytanie. Szczere zmartwienie również było tam widoczne i mówiło mu, że obecnie wyglądał na równie szalonego, jak się czuł.

"Louis, czym my jesteśmy? J-ja muszę wiedzieć."

"Chcesz porozmawiać o egzystencji tego poranka?" Zażartował, przyciskając swój uśmiech do kubka z kawą. Zamigotał i znikł kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry był poważny. "Oh. Przepraszam Harry. Co masz na myśli? Czy- czy coś jest nie tak?"

"Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, prawda?" Spytał Harry, ignorując pytanie Louisa. Myślał, że chyba miał już odpowiedź opartą na sposobie w jaki Louis zamrugał w zaskoczeniu. "Mam na myśli,  _uważam_ , że jesteśmy świetnymi przyjaciółmi, ale. Ale może nie jesteśmy? Czy to jest coś innego? Coś więcej?"

Louis odstawił swój kubek, przyglądając się ostrożnie Harry'emu tymi pięknymi, krystalicznie niebieskimi oczami, które wywołały w umyśle Harry'ego to, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy Niall miał rację przez ten cały czas.

"Pytasz o to, czy lubię spędzać z tobą czas? I czy się o ciebie troszczę? Ponieważ odpowiedź brzmi tak. Oczywiście, że tak."

Harry przytaknął i odetchnął odrobinę spokojniej. "Ale tylko jako przyjaciel."

Harry przypuszczał że o to mu chodziło, dopóki policzki Louisa nie zrobiły się różowe, po czym powróciły do normalnej bladości. Jego tymczasowy brak pewności siebie nie trwał długo, zanim zacisnął swoją szczękę i ponownie, bezpośrednio złapał wzrok Harry'ego.

"Podobasz mi się Harry. Jeśli to jest również to, o co pytasz." Przyznał. "Nie mogę udawać, że tak nie jest."

Harry nie był pewien o co dokładnie pytał, albo nawet co czuł jeśli o to chodziło, tylko to, że jego brzuch nie przestał trzepotać przez te cholerne motyle od momentu, w którym usiedli.

Było za wcześnie żeby spotkać się z Niallem na lunch w momencie, gdy Harry ogłosił że musi iść. Nie był pewien gdzie, tylko był pewien swojego roztrzęsienia przez kawę i tego, że nie mógł dłużej usiedzieć. Louis nie pozwolił mu tak odejść. Zaproponował, że odprowadzi Harry'ego do domu i przez ten cały czas zastanawiał się czy wiedział, że Louis zaczyna coś do niego czuć, czy był po prostu tak dobry w okłamywaniu samego siebie, że widział tylko to, co chciał zobaczyć.

Zatrzymali się przy mieszkaniu Harry'ego. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie był w tym miejscu aż do dzisiaj i jak dotąd nie pytał się czy może przyjść i je zobaczyć. Po prostu wciąż mówił do Harry'ego o wszystkim, o czym mógł pomyśleć o pracy i swoim rodzeństwu, więc Harry nie musiał iść do domu w ciszy. Jak mógł nie zdać sobie sprawy z tego, że to zmieniło się w coś więcej, niż normalna przyjaźń, Harry nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział tylko, że gdy patrzył na Louisa i próbował wyobrazić sobie ich razem pewnego, prawie  _mógł_. Wciąż czuł silne szarpnięcie w swoim sercu, które technicznie już nie należało do nikogo, ale z pewnością bolało, jakby należało.

"Myślę, że nie jestem na to gotowy." Wypalił, przerywając cokolwiek mówił Louis.

Zmarszczył brwi, a usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiech. "Na co? Zmierzenie się z Niallem po jego kompromitacji z nieprawdziwym szczeniaczkiem?"

"Nie." Westchnął, opierając się plecami o ścianę. "Na to. Na ciebie."  _'Na nas'_ zostało niedopowiedziane, ale było bardziej niż zrozumiałe. Harry był po prostu tak zagubiony w tym co powinien zrobić, bez żadnej wskazówki, albo znaku od kogoś. Kogokolwiek. "Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że jestem pomiędzy rozdziałami czy cokolwiek, ale nie sądzę, że wiem jak  _nie_ być tam mimo, że Camerona nie ma i wiem, że nie wróci." Wyjaśnił na jednym tchu. "Ja tylko- nie wiem. To tak, jakbym nie wiedział jak mam przewrócić kartkę."

Nie mógł. Jeszcze nie.

Louis słuchał bez oceniania tak jak zawsze, gdy Harry mówił coś, co sprawiało, że brzmiał jak zupełny szaleniec, ale z jakiegoś powodu zawsze to rozumiał. Kiedy między nimi zapadła długa cisza Louis dał krok do przodu, przez co Harry stanął nieruchomo. Kilka alarmowych dzwonków biło w głowie Harry'ego, ale nie ruszył się, gdy Louis pochylił się, omijając zszokowane usta Harry'ego by przycisnąć pocałunek do jego policzka.

Te niebieskie oczy ponownie go przeszyły, kiedy nagle zmarszczyły się przez nowy uśmiech, gdy się odsunął.

"Co to było?" Spytał Harry, w szczególności zauważając nierówny rytm bicia jego serca dzwoniący w jego uszach, gdy motyle powróciły i wypełniły jego brzuch.

"Zakładka."


	5. Chapter 5

_Miesiąc później_

Było po południu w niedzielę, kiedy telefon Harry'ego zawibrował na stole, przyciągając uwagę jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego usta rozciągnęły się w znaczącym uśmieszku.

"Czy to twój chłopak? To twój chłopak, prawda?"

Młodszy i znacznie bardziej naiwny Harry tracił całą swoją energię na kłócenie się, dopóki był niemal siny na twarzy mówiąc, że on i Louis nie byli niczym więcej, niż przyjaciółmi. Jego argumenty stały się coraz cięższe do obronienia przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. W tym momencie było to próżne i Niall musiał być tego świadomy, ponieważ tym razem nie skomentował braku zaprzeczania Harry'ego i pełny zadowolenia nalał ketchupu do swojego burgera, gdy Harry potwierdził jego podejrzenia poprzez uśmiechnięcie się.

"Zamknij się." Powiedział mu Harry. Technicznie, Niall nie powiedział nic więcej, ale znając go pewnie o tym myślał.

Szybko otworzył wiadomość od Louisa, nawet nie starając się ukryć sposobu, w który jego wzrok złagodniał na widok zdjęcia, na którym był on ciepło owinięty w pościeli mimo, że tego ranka skonsumował więcej filiżanek kawy, niż Harry mógł zliczyć. Zdjęcie przyszło w podpisem, który go rozbawił. _Hibernowanie przez resztę dnia i to wszystko to twoja wina_.

"Więc? Co u niego? Twojego chłopaka, mam na myśli." Niall irytująco doprecyzował, gdy przeżuwał jedzenie. Harry odłożył z powrotem swój telefon zmuszając się, żeby skupić się na czymś inny, niż na tym jak niezaprzeczalnie uroczo wyglądał Louis, gdy był śpiący. Powtórzył pytanie Nialla w swojej głowie i naprawdę nie widział sensu w poprawieniu go. Zmarnowałby swój oddech, ale i tak to zrobił.

" _Louis_  ma się dobrze." Powiedział.

"Oh, to świetnie. I śniadanie z Louisem? Jak było?"

"Również dobrze." Odpowiedział Harry z kamienną miną. "Dzięki, że pytasz."

"Fajnie. I fantastyczny seks po?"

Harry chciał, by jego mina pozostała beznamiętna gdy Niall uśmiechnął się, ale mógł poczuć jak jego policzki zdradziły go, gdy zrobiły się gorące.

"Nie wiem." Przewrócił oczami, starając się zignorować rozbawione  _'myślę, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu, żeby się dowiedzieć',_ któresubtelnie sugerował jego przyjaciel. "Proszę powiedz mi, że masz jakiś paragon na najlepszego przyjaciela. Mój jest idiotą. Chcę nowego."

"Surowe zasady, nie ma zwrotów. Wybacz stary." Niall pocieszająco poklepał go po ręce i Harry natychmiast go w nią uderzył.

Wrócili do jedzenia lunchu, jednakże Harry wciąż zerkał na swój telefon, a jego umysł nadal zachwycał się wcześniejszym śniadaniem. Wciąż zachwycał się Louisem.

"W następną niedzielę są urodziny jego mamy." Powiedział pewien, że Niall dokładnie wiedział do kogo nawiązuje. "Powiedział mi o tym, co robi jego rodzina. Wszyscy jedzą lunch u jego ojczyma."

"To brzmi miło." Powiedział Niall. "Jestem pewien, że wszystkim spodoba się to, że będą razem w dzień taki jak ten."

"Tak, to brzmi miło." Wyjątkowe dni jak te, minus osoba, którą kochasz były zawsze najgorsze, szczególnie podczas pierwszego roku bez nich. Harry był tak pijany w urodziny Camerona rok temu, że ledwo to pamiętał i szczerze, tak było prawdopodobnie lepiej. Jedynym wspomnieniem, które miał z tego wszystkiego było to, jak Niall podniósł go z podłogi w łazience i zmusił go do wzięcia prysznica następnego dnia.

"Zamierzasz iść?"

Harry przytaknął. "To wielki dzień. Będzie trudny i chcę być tam dla niego." Bóg wiedział, że Louis zawsze był tu dla niego.

"Dobrze." Powiedział Niall, ściskając jego dłoń. "Cieszę się, że dbacie o siebie nawzajem."

Harry również się cieszył.

~~~

Przez następny tydzień Louis dał bardzo dużo informacji Harry'emu na temat swojej rodziny, że Harry czuł się jakby ich już poznał. Mimo to, nie czuł się ani trochę mniej nerwowy z powodu ich spotkania. Harry spotkał się z Louisem w jego mieszkaniu tego niedzielnego popołudnia i nie był zaskoczony, gdy Louis uśmiechał się mniej jasno niż zazwyczaj mimo, że przywitał Harry'ego z taką samą ilością czułości, przyciągając go do ciepłego uścisku, jakby data w kalendarzu nie sprawiała, że jego klatka piersiowa bolała. Odetchnął głęboko, powoli wypuszczając oddech nad ramieniem Harry'ego.

"Dziękuję za przyjście." Powiedział.

"Oczywiście Lou." Powiedział Harry, ściskając go mocniej. "Jestem szczęśliwy, że tu jestem. Nie przegapiłbym tego."

Obserwował jak różne emocje wstępują na twarz Louisa, gdy dał krok do tyłu. W końcu przykleił na swoją twarz mały uśmiech, ale Harry mógł powiedzieć, że nie był prawdziwy.

"Jak  _naprawdę_  sobie radzisz? Bo możemy poświęcić minutę, zanim pójdziemy."

"Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Jestem po prostu dziwny, to wszystko." Zbył Harry'ego. "Nie martw się o mnie. Nie na to przeznaczony jest dzisiejszy dzień."

Uważał, że jeśli był najstarszy to także oznaczało, że musiał być najsilniejszym. To był dzień dla jego młodszego rodzeństwa by czuć, uporać się z tym, nie dla niego, ale mylił się, ponieważ ten dzień był dla nich wszystkich. Urodziny jego matki były dla każdego kto ją kochał i chciał, by była tam by to zobaczyć.

Louis nie dorastał w domu, do którego przyjechali. Harry nie domyśliłby się tego, bo Louis czule opowiadał o piwoniach i tulipanach, które zasadziła jego matka i ktoś nadal musiał się nimi zajmować, bo były wysokie i piękne. Wszystko, co zrobiła by to miejsce było jak dom było czymś, co Louis pragnął mu powiedzieć i Harry był tak wdzięczny, że mógł znowu zobaczyć jak szczerze się uśmiechał i był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, by tego wysłuchać. Słuchałby przez wieczność, jeśli Louis by tego chciał.

Nie był pewien, czego miał się spodziewać od rodziny tak dużej jak ta Louisa, kiedy on i Niall mieli jedynie po jednym rodzeństwie, a Cameron był jedynakiem. Było głośno i odrobinę szalenie z taką ilością ludzi w jednym miejscu, ale to szaleństwo, które Harry pokochał, gdy tylko weszli przez drzwi.

To oczywiste, że nastrój był odrobinę ponury, gdy Louis przytulił swojego ojczyma na powitanie i mieli swój osobisty, cichy moment. Harry przedstawił się i powtarzał ten proces kolejne sześć razy, gdy rodzeństwo Louisa podchodziło by poznać mężczyznę, który stał ramię w ramię z ich bratem. Na szczęście był interesujący tylko przez krótką chwilę. Prawdziwą gwiazdą był Louis, który był tak pożądany, że musiał chodzić z młodszymi bliźniakami opartymi o biodro, gdy słuchał bardzo szybkiej i dezorientującej opowieści starszych bliźniaczek o wszystkim co przegapił od swojej ostatniej wizyty.

"Lou? Jest okej?" Wyszeptał Harry, gdy szedł za nimi wszystkimi, otrzymując ciekawskie spojrzenie od ciotek i wujków Louisa, którym miał się dopiero przedstawić.

Louis odwrócił się do niego z trudnością, parskając, gdy jego trzyletni brat złapał go za nos. "Um, tak, tak sądzę." Powiedział, brzmiąc na zaskoczonego. "Na razie jest dobrze. Jestem ludzkim drzewem ukośnik workiem treningowym w tym momencie, ale mam się dobrze." Wzruszył ramionami.

Wyglądał w porządku przebywając ze swoim bratem i siostrami, więc Harry już go o to nie pytał. Nie, dopóki wszystko w domu się uspokoiło i powód, dla którego wszyscy razem tutaj byli stał się bardziej widoczny i Harry zaczął zauważać, że Louis nie wyglądał tak w porządku.

Wszyscy zajęli miejsce wokół stołu; ojczym Louisa na środku, razem z jego rodzeństwem i innymi krewnymi. I potem, na drugim końcu stołu była ich dwójka. Cisi i z kamiennymi minami, gdy ojczym Louisa dziękował wszystkim za przybycie. Przypomniał wszystkim, że brakowało kogoś bardzo wyjątkowego mimo, że jej nieobecność była niemalże namacalna. Również przypomniał im, że ten dzień wciąż był świętowaniem jej życia i jej rodziny, ponieważ byłaby szczęśliwa wiedząc, że byli tam wszyscy razem.

Harry nie miał tego szczęścia, by poznać matkę Louisa, ale mógł stwierdzić po emocjach w tym pokoju, że była bardzo kochana i wciąż była; prawdopodobnie najbardziej przez jej najstarsze dziecko, które po cichu wpatrywało się w swój talerz ze łzami w oczach, które nigdy nie wypłynęły. Nie pozwolił im. Z jakiś powodów nadal uważał, że nie było mu wolno, więc zamiast patrzeć jak jego dłonie trzęsły się, spoczywając na kolanach, Harry sięgnął i pozwolił Louisowi ścisnąć swoją dłoń.

~~~

"Jeszcze raz przepraszam za moją ciotkę. Powtarzałem jej, że nie jesteśmy razem, ale." Louis przeprosił, gdy byli pod jego mieszkaniem kilka godzin później.

"Nie, to bardziej niż okej, Lou. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Lubię ją." Właściwie myślał, że to było całkiem zabawne, gdy ciągle zerkała w ich stronę przy stole i pytała, czy chłopak Louisa mógłby podać chleb. I poza tym to, co ludzie o nich myśleli i jak Harry się z tym czuł było ostatnią rzeczą, o którą teraz powinien martwić się Louis.

Louis przytakną, chociaż wciąż wyglądał jakby było mu przykro przez nieporozumienia. Po chwili westchnął, patrząc ze smutkiem na swoje drzwi jakby nie chciał przez nie przejść. Harry również nie chciał, by to zrobił. W każdym razie nie sam. Nie powinien być sam.

"Więc. Co robisz przez resztę dnia?"

Louis wzruszył ramionami, ponownie zerkając na swoje drzwi. "Nie wiem. Pewnie po prostu będę w domu."

Harry się tego domyślił. Właśnie o to się obawiał.

"Cóż, ja również nie mam planów. Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli się przyłączę? Wiem, że jest niedziela, ale możemy udawać, że jest piątek i obejrzeć film. A-albo możemy po prostu posiedzieć i pogadać. Co tylko chcesz."

Louis uśmiechnął się. To był pierwszy, prawdziwy uśmiech, który widział Harry od wielu godzin, gdy posłał mu to spojrzenie i powiedział, że nie musiał tego robić. Harry od razu odwdzięczył się uśmiechem i powiedział, że go nie zostawi. "Film." Zgodził się z uporczywym uśmiechem. "Bardzo bym tego chciał."

Wybrali  _Druhny_ , ponieważ to pasowało do wszystkich trzech warunków Louisa; nie było smutne, nikt nie umierał i co najważniejsze, jego matka to uwielbiała. Minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut filmu, gdy Louis przestał wymuszać śmiech i przestał udawać, że wszystko było dobrze, tak jak robił to przez cały dzień. Przesunął się z miejsca, gdzie był wtulony w oparcie kanapy i skulił się, kładąc głowę na udzie Harry'ego. To zajęło chwilę, ale wyglądało jakby lżej oddychał, bo był tak blisko Harry'ego, delikatnie ściskając jego kolano.

"Czy to okej?" Upewnił się Louis.

"Oczywiście Lou." Zapewnił go Harry, gdy jego palce instynktownie wplątały się w jego gładkie włosy, przeczesując je. "Nawet bardziej."

Minęły kolejne minuty, zanim Louis ponownie coś powiedział. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, pierś Harry'ego zabolała z tego powodu.

"Tęsknię za nią."

Tym razem Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć by to naprawić, więc wciąż bawił się włosami Louisa i udawał, że nie czuł jak jego jeansy stawały się mokre od łez.

~~~

"Naprawdę by cię polubiła." Powiedział znikąd Louis w następny weekend, gdy szli wzdłuż ulicy bez żadnego celu, powoli popijając swoje napoje w porannym słońcu, ponieważ było zbyt ładnie na zewnątrz by tego nie robić.

"Tak myślisz?" Uśmiechnął się Harry. Przez wszystkie niesamowite rzeczy, które słyszał o mamie Louisa, on także by ją polubił.

"Jesteś poważny?" Louis popatrzył na niego od stóp do głów i z powrotem, czule przewracając oczami. "Boże, jeśli by się zobaczyła, byłaby milion razy gorsza, niż moja ciotka. Uciekłbyś i nigdy nie wrócił."

Harry zaśmiał się na myśl o mamie Louisa, która starałaby się ich zeswatać. To sprawiło, że pomyślał o Cameronie gdzieś tam nad nimi, który prawdopodobnie robił w tym momencie tą samą rzecz.

"Mówiłem jej o tobie." Uśmiechnął się. "Wiem, że nie może mnie usłyszeć, gdziekolwiek jest, ale lubię myśleć, że może." Harry zwolnił, by wyłapać jego wzrok i Louis uśmiechnął się w stronę chodnika pod swoimi stopami. "Wiem. To głupie."

Harry nie był pewien, z którym uczuciem najpierw się zmagał. Faktem, że Louis uważał, że był wystarczająco ważny dla niego by powiedzieć o tym swojej matce, albo z faktem, że uważał, że to co robił było szalone.

"To nie jest głupie." Powiedział mu Harry. Louis posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie i zaśmiał się, jakby Harry także był szalony. I może był. Może obaj byli, ale to dla niego w porządku. "Jestem poważny!" Krzyknął Harry, teraz śmiejąc się razem z nim. "Mówiłem ci kiedyś o Aniołku Cameronie?"

"Aniołek Cameron? Jakby Diaz z  _Aniołków Charliego_?"

Jego przypuszczenia sprawiły, że Harry ponownie się roześmiał, ponieważ przez cały czas, gdy Harry wyobrażał sobie swojego męża w chmurach  _nigdy_ o tymnie pomyślał.

"Blisko, ale to jest nieco inny rodzaj aniołka." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Właściwie, to prawdopodobnie brzmi tak samo szalenie, jak uważasz że szalone jest mówienie do twojej mamy, ale ja i Niall jakby wymyśliliśmy ten głupi żart jakiś czas temu o Cam. Lubimy udawać, że jest tam na górze w niebie zadzierając z nami dla zabawy." To był wewnętrzny żart, który nie wszyscy ludzie łapali, ale wiedział, że Louis to zrobi. "Ostatnio nie rozmawiam z nim tak często, jak besztam go za wtrącanie się i zgrywanie swatki."

"Myślę, że ostatnio mógł uzyskać jakąś pomoc w tej dziedzinie." Louis uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zmarszczyły się w sposób, w jaki kochał Harry. "Uważam, że nie jest jedynym aniołem, który sobie pogrywa."

"Myślisz, że są przyjaciółmi? Cam i twoja mama?"

"Oczywiście. Są cholernymi, nikczemnymi mistrzami." Mimo ciepłych promieni słonecznych, coś jak dreszcz przeszło przez Harry'ego, gdy dłoń Louisa otarła się o jego własną, gdy znów zaczęli iść. "Żałuję, że go nie poznałem." Po chwili przyznał Louisa.

"Myślę, że wasza dwójka naprawdę by się polubiła." Harry myślał tak przez cały czas.

"Ja też. Brzmi na zabawnego. Jak Niall." Uśmiechnął się Louis.

"Masz na myśli na irytującego" Powiedział Harry. "I niedorzecznego. I wulgarnego. Ich dwójka dosłownie nie miała żadnego filtra." I w jakiś sposób zawsze było dziesięć razy gorzej, kiedy byli wszyscy razem. Jego mąż zawsze mówił głupie rzeczy, by wywołać u Harry'ego śmiech, nawet gdy utknął w szpitalnym łóżku. Harry nadal pamiętał jak rechotali jak szaleni, gdy starał się zmusić Harry'ego, by powiedział jemu byłemu profesorowi by spierdalał, jeśli by umarł.

To był żart.  _Głównie_. Cam naprawdę nienawidził swojego profesora, ale wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. I oczywiście tego nie zrobił. Właściwie, Harry o tym wszystkim zapomniał, zbyt zmartwiony, kiedy to było wszędzie. Jednakże to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł tego zrobić teraz.

"Hej." Harry zatrzymał ich wiedząc, że oprócz Nialla, Louis był jednym z najbardziej psotliwych osób, które znał. Był również kimś kto zrozumiałby, że uhonorowanie jego zmarłego męża czymś tak absurdalnym byłoby czymś, co po prostu musiałby zrobić. Bez żadnych pytań. ' _To dla ciebie_ ', pomyślał i już był pewien, że to okropny pomysł. "Lou, chcesz mi pomóc w zrobieniu czegoś naprawdę, naprawdę głupiego?"

Louis zdawał się myśleć nad tym przez całe dwie sekundy, zanim całkowicie się zgodził, figlarny uśmieszek już gościł na jego ustach.

"Oczywiście, że tak kochanie. Prowadź." Zaśmiał się, przygryzając wargę, gdy Harry zawrócił ich w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż ten, w którym zmierzali poprzez ujęcie jego dłoni.

~~~

"Po prostu wsuń to pod te cholerne drzwi. I tak jest kutasem." Powiedział Louis chyba po raz setny w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, prychając, kiedy Harry powoli sunął kawałkiem złożonej kartki po podłodze, zanim stchórzył i zabrał ją z powrotem. 

Jego odwaga znacznie spadła w ciągu pół godziny, od tego, że wpadł na ten pomysł by krzyknąć w stronę profesora Cama kilka przypadkowych obelg do tego, że zdecydował, że anonimowa notatka będzie odrobinę milsza. Nadal widniało na niej ' _pierdol_   _się_ ', ale Harry uważał, że była wielka różnica między wsunięciem jej pod drzwiami jego mieszkania, gdzie nie było pomyłki dla kogo to było, a tym, gdyby włożył ją w drzwi, gdzie mogła potencjalnie spaść i zostać podniesiona przez kogoś innego. Dalsze zwycięstwo było celem tej całej rzeczy.

" _Shhh!_ On może tam być!" Ostrzegł Harry, gdy Louis pochylił się i zaśmiał. "I nie wsunę tego pod drzwi. To zbyt okropne. Zostawię to po prostu w szparze drzwi jak ulotkę."

"Tak, ponieważ jest tu jakiś  _grzeczny_ sposób, by to zrobić." Wymamrotał Louis, gdy Harry próbował przyczepić cienki kawałek papieru w miejsce, które było zbyt wąskie, by go utrzymało.

Louis obserwował jego starania przez kolejne kilka sekund, zanim odepchnął się z miejsca, gdzie opierał się o ścianę.

"Daj mi spróbować." Harry dał mu karteczkę, od razu żałując tego, gdy Louis odepchnął go biodrem z drogi i wsunął to pod drzwi. Harry przepchnął się, by złapać jej koniec, ale już jej nie było, zanim jego palce w ogóle to dotknęły. Mieli przejebane.

"O mój Boże. Jasna cholera, Lou. Ty właśnie- ty właśnie-" Harry mógł przysiąc, że znów widział całe swoje życie przez swoimi oczami, kiedy jego najgorszy lęk stał się prawdziwy i wielkie, drewniane drzwi się otworzyły.

Stał tam mężczyzna, który wyglądał na niezadowolonego, z siwymi włosami razem z kobietą, która ku przerażeniu Harry'ego zauważyła nieotwarty liścik leżący obok jej stóp. Harry rzucił się do przodu by to podnieść, zanim ona mogła to zrobić i głośno zgniótł to za swoimi plecami.

"Mogę wam w czymś pomóc?" Profesor Camerona zmarszczył brwi na nich i od razu łatwo można było zauważyć dlaczego Cameron i ten bardzo poważny mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie uśmiechnął,  _nigdy_ się nie dogadali, jednakże Harry nie miał jaj by wyrównać za niego warunki.

"Er- Uh, nie, proszę pana. Zły adres. P-przepraszam." Powiedział Harry z nerwowym śmiechem, łapiąc Louisa za rękę by poprowadzić ich wzdłuż korytarza skąd przyszli, ale on się nie poruszył.

" _Już tu jesteśmy. Musisz to powiedzieć._ " Louis go prowokował.

" _Nie._ " Odpowiedział Harry. " _To był głupi pomysł._ " Louis się nie wycofał.

" _Powiedz to, albo JA to powiem._ "

"Powiedz co? O czym do cholery szepczecie?" Zażądał profesor, ze złością spoglądając pomiędzy ich dwójkę przez marnowanie jego czasu. Louis uniósł brew w stronę Harry'ego, dając mu ostatnią szansę, zanim jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.

"Hej, pamiętasz swojego byłego studenta Camerona Singletona?"

Głęboka zmarszczka pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej na czole mężczyzny, gdy próbował przypomnieć sobie to imię i potem przewrócił oczami z niezadowolonym westchnięciem, jakby zaledwie myśl o Cameronie była tak irytująca jak ten krótki czas, który spędzili razem.

"Niestety." Burknął. "Dlaczego pytasz?"

"Oh- Um. Bez powodu. Po prostu, on zmarł kilka lat temu po tym, jak odniósł  _szalony_ sukces i poprosił nas o przekazać panu wiadomości." Wyjaśnił Louis, gdy zaczął wycofywać się razem z Harrym.

"Naprawdę teraz." Mężczyzna powiedział z powagą. "I co to takiego było?"

"Pierdol się?"

Louis odwrócił się w lewo, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, ponieważ on  _nie_ powiedział tych słów. Harry to zrobił. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby zamarli w szoku, kiedy on i Louis zaczęli biec, śmiejąc się po tym, jak Harry krzyknął ' _przepraszam!_ ' przez swoje ramię i ledwo mogli oddychać.

Każda komórka w ciele Harry'ego czuła się żywa, kiedy skręcili za rogiem i zdali sobie sprawę, że nikt ich nie gonił. Małżeństwo prawdopodobnie nadal stało w drzwiach z podobnym wyrazem twarzy, co sprawiło, że Harry roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

"To była najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem!" Sapnął Louis, który pochylił się i nadal się śmiał. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie to zrobiłeś!"

Harry również, ale ten rzadki moment śmiałości skądś przyszedł. Nie był pewien czy to od Camerona, czy nie, ale tak musiało być, ponieważ bez niego Harry nigdy nie miałby odwagi by zrobić coś takiego. To jakby bez jego błogosławieństwa on nigdy nie miałby odwagi by tak pocałować Louisa.

Nie wiedział że to nadchodzi, gdy Harry pierwszy do niego podszedł. Każdy cal jego twarzy wciąż był rozświetlony przez uśmiech, który jedynie pojaśniał i zaczął lśnić przez zdeterminowanie z oczach Harry'ego.

"Zrób to. Albo  _ja_ to zrobię." Wyzwał go, zanim Harry się z nim zderzył, jego serce dudniło od adrenaliny i poczuł trzepotanie w brzuchu przez sposób, w jaki Louis przyciągnął go bliżej.

~~~

Już wcześniej byli sami u Louisa, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Harry nie czuł nic takiego jak elektryczność, która tańczyła po jego skórze za każdym razem, gdy język Louisa odkrywał nowy obszar jego ust, który nie był zasmakowany, poruszając niebo i ziemię, gdy weszli do jego mieszkania.

Jego łóżko było tak miękkie, że przypominało Harry'emu o jego własnym z wyjątkiem, że pachniało jak woda kolońska, którą używał Louis. Harry nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy aż do teraz z tego, jak bardzo kochał ten zapach. To nawet przesączyło sny Harry'ego, które zawsze zaczynały się niewinne, ale zazwyczaj kończyło się na ich dwójce powoli wijącej się pod sobą tak jak teraz.

Tylnia kieszeń Harry'ego ponownie zawibrowała, Niall po raz trzeci próbował się z nim skontaktować. Było po południu co znaczyło, że po raz pierwszy od ponad dwóch lat Harry nie dołączy do niego na lunch, ale chociaż nie pojawi się z dobrego powodu. Cholernie dobrego powodu. Właściwie, Niall byłby dumny.

"Powiedz mu żeby wypierdalał razem ze swoim nieistniejącym szczeniaczkiem." Zaśmiał się Louis, kiedy Harry przerwał ich pocałunek, by wyciągnąć swój telefon z kieszeni. Napisał szybką wiadomość mówiąc Niallowi, że był zajęty, ustawił tryb nie przeszkadzać i potem ponownie wciągnął Louisa na siebie by wrócić do tego, na czym skończyli.

Zawsze myślał, że całowanie innego mężczyzny byłoby straszne. Obawiał się tego przez cały czas, nie chciał zapomnieć sposobu, w jaki to było czuć z jego mężem, ale niespieszne ruchy rąk Louisa i tępy ból jego ust były czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Nie było to lepsze niż to, do czego był przyzwyczajony i nie było to gorsze. Było po prostu nowe i inne i tak oszałamiające po tak długim czasie bez niczego, że Harry mógł leżeć tam już na zawsze.

Po chwili Louis zmienił ich pozycję, z łatwością przewracając się na swoje plecy, dopóki ciężar Harry'ego na niego nie naciskał. Wsunął swoje palce pod koszulkę Harry'ego, powoli badając kształt od jego ramion, do krągłości jego tyłka w jeansach. To był szok dla Harry'ego, tak samo jak i dla Louisa, kiedy jego własne życzenia by Louis kontynuował objawiły się tym, że Harry złączył ze sobą ich biodra.

Harry odsunął się zażenowany, że to było tak długo dla niego, że obściskiwanie się w pełnym ubraniu sprawiało, że nie był w stanie kontrolować samego siebie, ale głęboka ciemność w oczach Louisa połączona z mocnym naciskiem ich ciał mówiła Harry'ego, że jego ciało nie było w tym same.

"Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zwolnić." Sapnął i Harry wiedział, że prawdopodobnie miał rację, ale nie chciał przestawać. Zaprzestanie tylko sprawi, że to doprowadzi go do szaleństwa, dopóki nie zobaczą się kolejny raz i obaj czekali na to wystarczająco długo.

Ponownie pochylił się, by ująć usta Louisa, miło zaskoczony, kiedy jego usta były dla niego mniej nieznajome. Każdy pocałunek i dotyk było czuć w ten sposób, im więcej razy to robili i ta znajomość sprawiała, że Harry chciał więcej.

"Nie chcę zwalniać. Po prostu chcę ciebie."

Louis ciężko przełknął, jego jabłko Adam podskoczyło, gdy Harry pochylił się, by przejechać po nim językiem, tworząc malutkie, różowe plamki na jego szyi swoimi ustami. Harry zauważył, że to zdobyło jego uwagę, zmuszając Louisa do odrzucenia głowy w tył, gdy starał się powstrzymywać samego siebie.

" _Kurwa._ J- jesteś pewny?  _Proszę,_  powiedz mi, że jesteś pewny."

Jeśli to zrobi, zakładka między jego dwiema historiami zniknie na dobre, ale to był najwyższy czas. Nie mógł zostać tutaj pomiędzy na zawsze i pójście na przód nie oznaczało, że odwrócił się plecami do tego co on i Cameron mieli. To nazywało się życiem. I to było straszne. To była jedna z najbardziej przerażających rzeczy, które Harry kiedykolwiek zrobił, ale w jego doświadczeniu, straszne rzeczy były zazwyczaj tymi ważnymi i ważne momenty były zawsze tego warte. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Louis taki był.

"Jestem pewny. Chcę. I chcę, żebyś to był ty."

Louis długo obserwował jego twarz, wyglądało jakby jego niebieskie oczy zapamiętywały każdy cal, który znajdował się pod jego palcami. Nie poprosił Harry'ego by wyjaśnił coś więcej, zanim z powrotem przyciągnął jego usta do swoich jako nieme  _'okej'_.

Wszystko stało się w wielkim przypływie energii, przez które serce Harry'ego waliło w jego piersi i cichych momentach pomiędzy nimi, gdzie Harry mógł ledwo oddychać. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego czasu, gdy był tak nerwowy przez seks, ale szczerze to było jakby zaczynał od nowa, od punktu zero z kimś innym niż Cameron, który rozbierał go z jego ubrań; z kimś innym, kto powoli go rozciągał i wszedł w niego, jednakże, ta cierpliwa osoba, która przechodziła razem z nim przez to wszytko była jedyną osobą, z którą Harry chciał tu leżeć.

Jak się spodziewał, pierwsze kilka minut bolały bardziej, niż było je czuć dobrze. Louis przepraszał Harry'ego za każdym razem i przez to śmiesznie oddychał, ale wkrótce Louis wsuwał się w niego i wysuwał bez oporu i ich ciała poruszały się ze sobą bardziej naturalnie. Słuchał zachęcającego głosu Louisa przy swoim uchu i napięte nerwy w jego ciele chętnie się rozluźniły. Ból z początku znikł, pozostawiając nic, tylko rozżarzoną przyjemność, która wstąpiła na jego miejsce, gdy Louis pchnął mocniej swoimi biodrami.

Kiedy doszedł, nawet się tego nie spodziewał. Jego orgazm zakradł się, gdy Louis cicho go całował, przez jego ciało przeszły dreszcze, które przez długi czas były zapomniane, pozostawiając bladą gęsią skórkę na jego spoconej skórze.

Louis nie wytrzymał wiele dłużej od niego, dochodząc ze stłumionym dźwiękiem przez zagłębienie w szyi Harry'ego. Ich dłonie trzęsły się, gdy były ze sobą złączone, krew powoli na nowo zaczęła krążyć, kiedy Louis poluźnił swój uścisk. Na jego twarzy widniał wielki, wyczerpany uśmiech, kiedy uniósł swoją głowę, by przyciągnąć do siebie ich usta i jakby nie zauważył kilku łez znikających we włosach Harry'ego, kiedy pogodził swoją przeszłość z teraźniejszością, on nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Odpłacił Harry'emu tą samą grzecznością, którą ten pokazał mu tydzień temu, przyciągając blisko siebie Harry'ego, by delikatnie przeczesać jego włosy, udając, że te malutkie kropelki, które ciekły po jego klatce piersiowej to tylko pot.


	6. Chapter 6

_Miesiąc później_

Dźwięk tego, że ktoś wszedł do mieszkania Harry'ego zmusił go, żeby odszedł od lustra przy swojej dużej, podwójnej szafie, przed którym stał od ostatnich dziesięciu minut. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel krzyknął, by ogłosić swoje przybycie, zarówno jak i pragnienie pójścia do baru, więc nie mieliby czasu na to, żeby Harry przymierzał wszystko co posiadał. Harry uśmiechnął się z aprobatą na swój strój. Nie musiał przymierzać wszystkiego, kiedy jego ubiór był idealny.

Znalazł Nialla tam gdzie zawsze, gdy nalewał sobie przygotowawcze shoty. Jego przyjaciel właśnie dolewał sobie do kieliszka, gdy uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który wszedł do kuchni i miał na sobie nowe, ciemne jeansy i jakby koronkową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, która była tak cienka, że jego skóra prześwitywała przez materiał.

"Coś mi mówi, że to spodoba się twojemu chłopakowi."

Harry podziękował mu za komplement, niezdolny do pozbycia się głupiego uśmieszku ze swojej twarzy. "Tak. Spodoba mu się."

Louisowi spodobał się strój. Tak właściwie, to ledwo mógł skupić się na czymś innym niż Harry, gdy wszyscy usiedli w swoim boksie i po prostu cieszyli się faktem, że był piątek. Przez ostatnie dwa lata ten dzień wyglądał zupełnie inaczej dla Harry'ego. Nie tak jak tej nocy, gdy on z Louisem prowadzili szeptem własną rozmowę, zyskując ujmująco podirytowane spojrzenia od ich przyjaciół za każdym razem gdy zachichotali, albo przypadkowy pocałunek wylądował na szczęce któregoś z nich.

Powolny uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy poczuł palce, które drocząc się przesuwały się po jego udzie, gdy Louis opracowywał mistrzowski plan.

"Racja." Odetchnął trzydzieści minut później sprawiając, że Niall i Liam unieśli brwi. "Mamy tą rzecz. Tak nam przykro chłopaki."

"Czekaj, co?" Liam zmarszczył brwi. "Jaką rzecz?"

"Oh tak, tą rzecz! Tą superważną,  _nagłą_  rzecz, którą musimy zrobić  _w tym momencie._ " Powtórzył Harry. "Kurwa, prawie o tym zapomniałem."

"Boże, wiem. To dobrze, że o tym rozmawialiśmy." Powiedział Louis, wyciągając pieniądze ze swojego portfela, by zapłacić za swoje i Harry'ego drinki, a Liam wciąż wyglądał na bardzo zdezorientowanego.

Niall ze znudzeniem obserwował ich dwójkę, gdy wydostali się z boksu, ale jego oczy nadal zamigotały, chociaż on i Liam zostali olani.

"No wiecie, to nie jest ani trochę urocze jak wtedy, gdy my to zrobiliśmy." Zauważył. Louis i Harry spojrzeli na siebie i szybko przybrali poważne miny, więc nie wyglądali na tak podekscytowanych tym, że wychodzą.

"Er- nie wiemy, o czym ty mówisz." Twierdził Harry. "Mamy rzecz do zrobienia. Naprawdę."

Niall mierzył wzrokiem sposób, w jaki Harry był teraz praktycznie przyklejony do boku Louisa, a ich palce były ze sobą splecione pomiędzy nimi. Czule potrząsnął głową, jakby może mimo wszystko byli dla niego uroczy.

" _Racja._  Cóż, dobrej zabawy z waszą wielką, nagłą  _rzeczą_." Powiedział im, kiedy zaczęli się oddalać. "Upewnijcie się, że założycie na to prezerwatywę."

"Nadal nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale to zrobimy!" Louis zawołał przez ramię, ich dwójka zaśmiała się, gdy Harry szybko za nim podążał.

I tak bar nie był ich scenerią.

Kilka godzin później Harry opadł na swoje poduszki bez tchu, spocony i tak gorący, że skóra Louisa dotykająca jego własną była jak piec. To nie zniechęciło go od przytulenia się bliżej i przyciągnięcia swojego chłopaka do głębokiego pocałunku, przez który na poważnie zastanawiał się nad trzecią rundą.

To wciąż było trochę surrealistyczne dla Harry'ego, zwracanie się do Louisa z oficjalnym tytułem, ale to nadchodziło od dłuższego czasu. Po tym, gdy był po ślubie przez pięć lat słowo chłopak praktycznie całkowicie znikło z jego zasobu słownictwa. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek ponownie go użyje, ale to powoli do niego wracało. Tak jak wszystko inne, od pocałunków na przywitanie i pożegnanie, które trwały zbyt długo i ubrań kogoś innego zmieszanych z jego własnymi w koszu na pranie. Zapomniał jak przyjemne mogą być takie rzeczy; jak cudownie się czuł, gdy się zakochiwał.

"Muszę siku." Louis wymamrotał w jego usta, parskając, gdy Harry oplótł go nogami wokół bioder, gdy próbował wstać.

" _Nie._  Pocałuj mnie."

Louis ponownie się zaśmiał, kiedy Harry wystawił swoją dolną wargę. Harry starał się go tam zatrzymać, ale Louis połaskotał go, by wydostać się z jego uścisku. "Obiecuję, że za chwilę wrócę. I potem będę całował cię tak długo, jak długo zechcesz."

To była obietnica, której Harry zamierzał się trzymać. " _Dobra._ " Ustąpił Harry. " _Siku._ Odrzuć mnie na bok. Złam moje s-  _Ow!_ " Zaskomlał, gdy Louis uszczypnął go w tyłek by się zamknął i zaczął biec do łazienki. W pośpiechu potknął się o swoje jeansy, niechcący wywracając zdjęcie Camerona, gdy przytrzymał się o szafkę.

"Oops." Skrzywił się, gdy postawił ramkę i potem czule ją poklepał. "Przepraszam za to Cam!" Posłał Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim znowu zaczął iść. Harry zachichotał, patrząc jak wyszedł kaczym chodem z pokoju wiedząc, że gdziekolwiek był Cam, nie miał nic przeciwko i również, że mimo to, że wciąż kochał swojego męża w sposób, w jaki zawsze będzie go kochał uważał, że jego serce zrobiło miejsce dla Louisa i że jego również po prostu mógł kochać. O tym także był przekonany, że Cam nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Kiedy Louis wrócił, tak samo śpieszył się żeby wspiąć się z powrotem do łóżka jak wtedy, gdy śpieszył do toalety. Jego włosy nadal były bałaganem, w większości dzięki Harry'emu i uśmiech, który gościł na jego twarzy od spotkania w barze nadal był na miejscu. Zatrzymał się obok łóżka, posyłając Harry'emu zakłopotane spojrzenie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że był obserwowany.

"Co?" Szybko zerknął na swoje nagie ciało, ale nie zobaczył nic, co by świadczyło o tym dlaczego Harry patrzył na niego w ten sposób. I nie znalazłby. Ponieważ to nie było coś, co było widoczne. Harry to czuł. Każdego dnia którego byli razem i wiedział, bez cienia wątpliwości co to było, ponieważ już kiedyś tam był. Zakochany w ten sposób.

"Jest coś, co chcę ci pokazać."

Łóżko się ugięło, gdy Louis ostrożnie na nim usiadł. "Okej. Co to jest?"

"List. Od kogoś. Od Cama."

Oczy Louisa złagodniały na tą wzmiankę. "Ten, który napisał do ciebie zanim umarł." Powiedział, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego.

"Tak, ten. Z wyjątkiem... właściwie, nie napisał tego dla mnie." Teraz Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę. "Myślę, że to do ciebie."

Malutka zmarszczka uformowała się miedzy brwiami jego chłopaka, kiedy Harry wstał i podszedł do swojej szafy. Wrócił z drewnianym pudełkiem, który był wyciągany z dna szafy tylko w naprawdę ciężkie dnie, albo w tym wypadku w naprawdę szczęśliwe dni.

Harry trzymał tam różne rzeczy. Paragon, na którym Cam napisał swój numer, jego zdjęcie, gdy spał pod ich pierwszą choinką i ich obrączki razem z innymi pamiątkami. Każdym innym razem Harry przestałby wspominać, tylko po prostu sobie przypominał. Tej nocy wyciągnął magazyn, który już był otwarty na artykule po ostatnim razie, gdy go potrzebował.

Louis wciąż wyglądał sceptycznie, gdy Harry mu to wręczył. "Nie powinienem." Wyszeptał, delikatnie biorąc to do rąk, jakby te strony były święte. Powiedział Harry'emu kilka miesięcy temu, że nie musi tego czytać, tak jak wszyscy inni to zrobili, co dla Harry'ego oznaczało, że był tym jedynym, który naprawdę na to zasługiwał. 

"Jest okej. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił. On także." Harry go zapewnił.

"W porządku." W końcu powiedział, odchrząknął i złączył ze sobą ich palce.

 _'Jeśli to czytasz zgaduję, że mogę powiedzieć, że mnie nie ma...'_ przeczytał na głos.

Z początku to było dziwne, słuchając słów Camerona z ust Louisa. Harry znał na pamięć cały artykuł, ale tej nocy czuł jakby słyszał to na nowo, gdy normalny, radosny ton głosu Louisa zamienił ponury tekst Camerona, który był zeznaniem z pierwszej ręki o tym, jak to jest wiedzieć, że twój czas był ograniczony. Przestał czytać, gdy Cameron przyznał, że najstraszniejszą częścią nie było umieranie, ale zostawienie jego męża.

"Haz. Nie powinienem tego czytać." Louis próbował to oddać Harry'emu, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.

"Tak, powinieneś." Uśmiechnął się wiedząc, że to on był osobą, do której to było skierowane. "Proszę. Kontynuuj? Potem zaczyna robić się lepiej. Uważa, że jest zabawny." Przez te lata Harry spędził tyle samo czasu na śmianiu się z ostatnich słów Cama i tyle samo nad nimi płakał.

Louis niepewnie spojrzał na słowa, ale kontynuował czytanie, tak jak poprosił Harry.

_'... Więc kiedy nadal jestem w stanie spleść ze sobą kilka słów i on ucina sobie drzemkę na krawędzi mojego łóżka, mogę sobie pozwolić na przedstawienie wam najnowszego i najbardziej niesamowitego i pożądanego kawalera w kraju. Mój najukochańszy mąż, Harry.'_

_'Do niezwykłego mężczyzny (albo kobiety. Harry zawsze trzyma w napięciu), który dostanie boski przywilej do wygrania jego serca, chcę przemówić bezpośrednio do ciebie i spróbować cię przygotować na tą wspaniałą przejażdżkę. Jestem pewny, że do tego momentu zdałeś sobie sprawę, że Harry jest idealnym materiałem na męża. Jeśli jesteś chociaż trochę podobny do mnie, zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę w momencie, gdy go poznałeś. On nie jest osobą, w której się zakochujesz, a potem po prostu odchodzisz. On zmieni twoje życie i ty zmienisz również jego i to fantastycznie, stary. Ale, jeśli chcesz moją radę (czego jestem pewien, ponieważ dosłownie umieram, by ją dać) możesz chcieć go poślubić. To będzie najlepsza rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek zrobisz.'_

"Myślał, że skończysz z kobietą?" Louis parsknął.

"Mówiłem ci." Zaśmiał się Harry. "Czytaj dalej."

_'Harry jest tym typem męża, który obudzi cię o cholernym świcie by wypić herbatę i 'po prostu porozmawiać', ponieważ najwyraźniej 'tylko spanie' nie jest opcją. Jest również tym typem, który przyniesie ci do łóżka herbatę razem z domową zupą, kiedy wyszedłeś na zewnątrz bez płaszcza, nawet po tym jak on ostrzegł cię, byś tego nie robił. I zmusi się do oglądania To Właśnie Miłość więcej razy niż możesz to zliczyć, nawet jeśli święta się nie zbliżają, ale ustąp mu i tak to obejrz, ponieważ obiecuję ci, nigdy nie będziesz miał takich zawrotów głowy jak po tym, gdy on pocałuje cię na koniec._

_Zmuś go, żebyście poszli na łyżwy (zaufaj mi. Podziękujesz mi później) i zapomnij o wszystkim, co sądzisz że wiesz o stronach w łóżku, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu obie strony należą do niego; ty jesteś tylko ludzką poduszką. Chce dzieci. I mimo, że to nie przydarzyło się naszej dwójce i nie będę w stanie tego zobaczyć, wiem bez wątpliwości, że będzie najlepszym ojcem na całym świecie._

_Będzie uparty. Natychmiast będziesz chciał mu podarować całe swoje serce i jego może wciąż będzie odrobinę złamane, ale proszę, nie rezygnuj z niego. Kiedy on i ja obiecaliśmy sobie wieczność, nie sądziliśmy, że to skończy się tak wcześnie, więc pozwól mu opłakiwać życie, którego my nie będziemy mieć, ale tylko przez krótką chwilę. Więc spraw, żeby się uśmiechał i śmiał również, ponieważ ma naprawdę, naprawdę wspaniały śmiech. Przypominaj mu, że każdy dzień jest nowym dniem, który spędzi razem z tobą. Przypominaj mu, że miłość jest rzeczą, na którą zasługuje najbardziej na świecie. I najważniejsze, przypominaj mu, że jego życie nie skończyło się, ponieważ moje się zakończyło._

_Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, masz całkiem wiele roboty do zrobienia. Panie (albo pani) kimkolwiek jesteś, więc przygotuj się. Nie jestem pewny kiedy to się stanie, ale ten dzień nastanie, kiedy Harry zdecyduje się wcisnąć swój przycisk play. On nadal będzie mnie kochał, wiem, ale nie tak bardzo jak będzie kochał ciebie, tak jak powinno być. Więc opiekuj się nim i pozwól mu zaopiekować się tobą. I życzę wam obu wszystkiego najlepszego, ale coś mi mówi, że już to macie. Pozdrawiam. -C.'_

Ocean łez zebrał się w oczach Louisa, kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego.

"Uważasz, że ja jestem tą osobą?"

Harry'ego łzawy uśmiech rozpromienił się, kiedy przytaknął w odpowiedzi. To prawda, nie był multimiliarderem, ale z całą pewnością był osobą, którą Cam chciał, żeby znalazł. "Wiem, że to jesteś ty. Kto inny?"

Pocałunek, do którego przyciągnął go Louis nie był jak pocałunek od kogoś, kto planował gdziekolwiek odejść i to sprawiło, że Harry był pewien, że to był zaledwie początek. Ostatnio, kiedy tylko Harry wyobrażał sobie przyszłość, ich dwójka była wszystkim, co widział.

"Miał rację, wiesz." Powiedział Louis, jego kciuk przejeżdżał po szczęce Harry'ego. "Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę w momencie, gdy się poznaliśmy."

"W moich męskich mokasynach?"

"Tak, w nich." Zaśmiał się patrząc w oczy Harry'ego, oniemiały ze zdumienia, jakby nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. "Tak bardzo ci dziękuję."

"Za co? Za gorące wspomnienie o kapciach?" Zażartował Harry.

Louis potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się. "Nie, nie za to. Za  _to_." Powiedział, ściskając jego dłoń. "Za dopuszczenie mnie. Za danie nam szansy."

To nie tak, że Harry miał jakiś wybór w tej kwestii. Nigdy nie planował kochania Louisa. To się po prostu stało w jakiś sposób, bez ich starania. Jak przeznaczenie. Albo przynajmniej dzięki komuś na górze, kto lubił się tym bawić.

"Więc kochanie. Jestem ciekawy." Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek, co było bardziej figlarne, niż słodkie, ale nacisk jego ust natychmiast wywoływał uśmiech na ustach Harry'ego.

"Tak?"

"W skali od jeden do tragicznie, jak bardzo ssiesz w jeżdżeniu na łyżwach?"

Harry zarumienił się i przewrócił oczami. Po pierwsze, na jego chłopaka za naśmiewanie się i po drugie, na jego zmarłego męża, który zawsze kochał wytykać mu fakt, że miał sprawność fizyczną małej żyrafy.  _Ten kutas._

~~~

_Trzy lata później_

Harry sprawdził metkę marynarskiej marynarki, na którą nie mógł przestać zerkać mimo, że nie powinien w tym momencie patrzeć na ubrania. Uśmiechnął się do siebie widząc, że to rozmiar dla noworodków. Ciężko uwierzyć, że człowiek może być taki malutki. Nawet ciężej uwierzyć, że dziewczynka, którą on i Louis adoptują będzie tutaj już za kilka tygodni.

"Przepraszam."

Harry odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu kobiety obok niego. Była w ciąży, co było pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył. Drugą rzeczą było to, jak w niepewności żuła swoją wargę.

"Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam." Zaczęła i Harry od razu rozpoznał ton tych przeprosin. "To tylko. Tak jakby wyglądasz jak mężczyzna, o którym czytałam lata temu i o jego mężu. Napisał niezwykły list..."

"Napisał." Potwierdził Harry odrobinę się uśmiechając, zaledwie myśląc o tym. O nim. "To był mój zmarły mąż, Cameron." Powiedział kobiecie. "Mój obecny mąż, Louis, jest właśnie tam."

Spojrzała na mężczyznę, na którego wskazał Harry po drugiej stronie sklepu, z przedramieniem pokrytym małymi, różowymi sukieneczkami, gdy z determinacją przeszukiwał wieszak po więcej. Tak się skończy ich niekupowanie ubrań, pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się, gdy wziął marynarkę, po którą miał zamiar kiedyś wrócić. Po prostu oszczędzi sobie wyprawy i kupi ją teraz.

Kobieta, która z początku podeszła do niego z zawahaniem wyglądała na uszczęśliwioną, gdy spoglądała pomiędzy ich dwójką. "Macie dzieci?"

"Jeszcze nie. Za jakieś trzy tygodnie." Harry dumnie się rozpromienił. "A ty?" Brzuch kobiety był całkiem zaokrąglony, ale nie tak jakby miała rodzić w ciągu trzech tygodni.

"Jeszcze dwa miesiące." Również się rozpromieniła. "Już mam dwójkę trzylatków w domu."

Bliźniaki. Ich córki, Johanna, nawet jeszcze tutaj nie było, a Harry już marzył o tak dużej rodzinie, jak ta Louisa. Dom jego ojczyma przez większość dni był domem dla wariatów, ale Harry bardzo to kochał. On i Louis chcieli, żeby ich dom również taki był.

Poczuł znajomą dłoń na swoich plecach i usłyszał miękką chrypkę w głosie swojego męża, który przyszedł, by do niego dołączyć.

"Cześć. Jestem Louis." Przedstawił się kobiecie, która przedstawiła się jako Amanda. Ponownie spojrzała pomiędzy ich dwójkę i przyjęła ten sam rozczulony wyraz twarzy co wszyscy inni, którzy wciąż od czasu do czasu rozpoznawali Harry'ego i wyglądało na to, że byli po prostu szczęśliwi, widząc go szczęśliwego.

"Cóż, mogę zauważyć, że obaj jesteście zajęci zakupami dla swojego malucha." Zaśmiała się, zauważając jedną z sukienek, którą wziął Louis. "Gratuluję wam obu."

"Dziękuję. Tobie również gratulujemy." Powiedzieli jednocześnie z Louisem. Odeszła i jego mąż natychmiast się do niego uśmiechnął.

"Twoja fanka? " Spytał, jakby ludzie nie podchodzili do niego równie często, by pochwalić jego niesamowite teksty piosenek. To zawsze rozgrzewało serce Harry'ego, gdy patrzył jak oczy jego męża rozszerzały się za każdym razem, gdy to się zdarzało, skromny i w jakiś sposób wciąż zaskoczony po tych wszystkich sytuacjach, że ludzie kochali jego piosenki. Harry nie mógł być bardziej dumny lub nie mógł go bardziej podziwiać, zgadywał, że zawsze miał coś do świetnych pisarzy.

"Zamknij się." Prychnął Harry. "Była miła."

"Była." Zgodził się Louis. "Więc, zdecydowałeś się w końcu na kołyskę?"

"Er-" Harry spojrzał na sekcję z meblami, gdzie powinien robić zakupy i potem na miękką, szarą marynarkę, którą trzymał w dłoniach. "Trochę się zdekoncentrowałem?"

Louis czule przewrócił oczami, ale nie powiedział nic, gdy wziął marynarkę i dodał ją do kolekcji ubranek dla dzieci, które również skradły jego uwagę. "Mieliśmy taki dobry plan." Westchnął. "Nie wiem, co poszło źle."

"Um, myślę, że zdecydowałeś, że nasza córka potrzebuje różowej sukienki na każdy dzień w roku." Zaśmiał się Harry.

Louis spojrzał na ubranka które trzymał, zagryzając swój uśmiech w dokładnie ten sam sposób, w który robił to odkąd dowiedzieli się, że będą rodzicami. "Mam nadzieję, że je polubi. I  _nas_ , oczywiście. To by było niezręczne." Droczył się.

"Będzie nas  _kochać_. I my będziemy kochać ją."

Tak jak Harry kochał jego i na odwrót. Usta Harry'ego natychmiast się rozgrzały, kiedy pocałował swojego męża, poskramiając wszystkie jego zmartwienia dotyczące rodziny, którą zakładają. Ich następny rozdział.

"Masz rację." Zgodził się Louis. "Jednakże, pewnie będzie się buntować, krzyczeć i rozrzucać wszystko dokoła, jeśli nie wybierzemy cholernej kołyski."

Harry wybuchł śmiechem, nie potrzebując innej motywacji by wybrać coś, w czym będzie spać ich córka. "Tak, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy to zrobić."

"Więc? Czy możemy?"

"Tak kochanie. Prowadź."


End file.
